Acceptance
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: At the end of their senior year the four swimmers find out of what rank they exactly are. What effect will this have on their lives and how exactly will they get together? A prequel to When Heat Strikes. The story on how the foursome found each other. Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. Eventual MakoSouHaruRin.
1. Chapter 1

Indeed, instead of writing that promised HaruRin oneshot or updating When Heat Strikes itself, I started another new fic! I was inspired this morning and had to write the beginning of the promised prequel. The beginning is again from Rin's POV. I simply enjoy him telling the story. But I will be switching POVs here, so I'll warn in the notes.

Now enjoy this beginning, where two teens are not handling things too well!

...

"Everyone, form a neat line and wait till it's your turn. I don't want anyone trying to cut in front."

Quickly all students got behind each other, forming the line the woman had asked of them, though it was not as neat as she had wished for. Still it was good enough considering she stopped tapping her pen against the clipboard she was holding. The thin framed glassed slipped to the tip of her nose as she tilted her head down, scanning the paper.

"Okay, listen up. You have about two minutes with the nurse. They will take a few samples and then you are ready to go again. The results will be sent to your dorm room the following day. If you do not agree with the outcome of these tests, then that is too bad. The tests we take are 97 percent accurate and we cannot take any other test. Do you still wish to challenge it, then you my take another test at the hospital, which will need to be paid for. If there are no further questions, then let's get started."

The woman didn't really give them room to ask questions, but none of them would actually have the nerve to ask anything anyway. It was awkward enough to be standing here together, waiting for a test that will let you know how the rest of your life was going to be. With a few samples it would know exactly what kind of role you would be playing in life. And then they are not talking about your working life or anything. This was the answer to what your love life was going to look like. And really, standing here with only boys, hyped up on hormones and other things, was not the most comfortable thing. Unfortunately it was mandatory at Samezuka.

And it was their senior year, so necessary. Better to know now than when you are off to college somewhere and finding out there. That didn't mean Rin was particularly ready for it. For some it wasn't that big of a deal. They already knew or at least had some good guesses. Few had gone through their first heat already, so they knew what the result of this would be. There were some bulky guys with too much pend up testosterone, their whole look screaming Alpha.

But Rin didn't have any of that. He had no good guesses. His year of being a captain had been a good one, which could say he was fit to be an Alpha. But his emotional side had often been linked to an Omega. Not a side a currently fancied, but he would not complain. Being a Beta seemed alright too, and he could be one. Be somewhere in the middle. They all fitted somehow and yet none of them did. So on one part Rin was excited to find out, because it would provide him with some needed answers. Especially since he was going to Australia soon. On the other hand it was nice not knowing either, because it wasn't affecting his life yet. Now everything was still normal.

Behind Rin stood Sousuke, the one always depicted as the Alpha, and Sousuke had held onto that role for quite some time. If others believed it, then it must be true, right? It didn't stop Sousuke from worrying his lip, hands clenched into fists by his side, as he kept glancing sideways. The certainty he had felt for years had evaporated the minute he had gotten into this line. Nothing was set in stone, until you had taken the test.

Gradually the line scooted forward, senior student disappearing behind the curtain one by one. In line some were talking loudly, nerves making them unable to stop speaking. Others were fumbling with their phones, trying to shut out the whole world for now. Once behind the curtain none spoke anymore. None made a sound. They left on the other side, so they couldn't question how it had been. If anything specific was done or if they had to do something weird. It was all just a guess until they got there.

"Haru and Makoto will get their results tomorrow as well," Rin heard himself say, though he wasn't sure why it had popped up. Maybe the nerves were getting to him as well.

Teal eyes looked down at him sharply, the mention of Haru's name still unsettling Sousuke in a way. They never really spoke of it, but Rin knew Sousuke still had a hard time dealing with Haru, especially with this coming up now. There were more things they never spoke about though. Rumours that people spread and reached them in time. Rumours made by people who were already matching them. Some believed Rin would definitely end up with Sousuke, and others believed Rin could only belong to Haru. It was odd to have people talk about him like that. As if they had any insight on what Rin really felt, not to mention the others involved in these rumours. Rin didn't really want to think of it, so he never mentioned it. Neither did Sousuke, but Rin knew he had heard the same things as Rin had. They were hard to avoid.

"Any idea what they will be?" Sousuke replied, trying to sound casual, but his tone seemed strained. Teal eyes had flickered away from Rin's face again, staring out the window in front of him.

A good question, one Rin had tried to figure out long before already. "I really have no idea actually. Makoto could be an Omega with how nursing and caring he is, but with how big the guy is, it would seem a little strange. And Haru is just not made out to fit any role. He can only be free, as he would answer."

A small joke, to ease the mood a little, but Sousuke didn't seem to respond to it. His lips were still formed in a thin line, gaze unfocused as he stared out in front of him. "Makoto is an Alpha," he stated.

No matter how much that last line confused Rin, he had no time to reply, his turn having already come up. With a frown on his face Rin stepped through the sheer white curtains. A woman was seated by a small desk, one normally used during exam periods. She was dressed in a white lab coat, her name stitched on the breast pocket, but her arm obscured it. She lifted her gaze for a moment, blinking up at Rin, and then continued scribbling things onto a file.

"State your name, please," she murmured, grabbing a fresh form.

Awkwardly Rin sat down on the other side of the desk, eyeing the form in front of him. A few things were already filled in, but Rin couldn't make out exactly what it said. "Matsuoka Rin," he replied, and then watched the nurse grab another list and find his name on there. His name was added to the form, plus his student number. Even his dorm room was included for some reason.

"Okay, Matsuoka-kun. Is there any special medication you take I need to be aware of?"

Wracking his brain Rin tried to come up with any type of medicine he took, while he was on absolutely no medication whatsoever. For a split second he thought he was. "None."

"Alright, then let's get started." The nurse pulled out a band and stretched it in her hands, making it snap right in front of Rin's face. "If you could pull up your sleeve for me and bare your arm. I need to take a bit of blood first."

Without much complaint Rin simply took off his jacket and offered his now bare left arm to the nurse. Dressed in only his usual black tank top, Rin let the nurse wrap the band around his arm and tighten it. After that Rin let his eyes flicker up and focus on other things, not needing to see what exactly she was going to do to his arm. He was not really afraid of needles, but he did not like the sight of them. And it would be just his luck if he fainted here, at the sight of blood. It took him a moment to realise she was already done, the tight ribbon taken from his arm while she put a label around the small vile of blood.

"Alright, that's done," she spoke absentmindedly, putting a dot of cotton on the spot she had taken the blood from. "Now I am going to take a skin sample." All kind of horror images came up as Rin thought of what that could mean, half expecting the nurse to take out a scalpel and cut a piece from him. But instead she came up with a small round stamp like thing and aimed it at Rin's neck. She didn't elaborate further and Rin just went with it as she pressed it against a bit of bare skin, holding it there as she rolled it around slightly. "And we're done," she ended, taking the stamp back and placing it in a plastic bag before sealing it up. "As you were told the results will be sent to your dorm room tomorrow. Expect it somewhere in the afternoon." And with that she dismissed Rin, her attention back at the form as she scribbled on some more things.

"Thank you," Rin muttered, confused frown back on his face as he pushed passed another line of sheer white curtains. It had been over rather quickly, and yet Rin felt slightly violated. Putting his jacket back on, he zipped it up to make sure none of his skin was exposed anymore. Maybe it was weird, but the fact that this was a complete stranger who was going to determine his future, felt odd. She was going to find out in what order he belonged. Or better yet, her team would. A team Rin had never even met, but he would need to accept their answer.

A bit lost Rin waited on the other side of the curtain, knowing Sousuke was right after him, and would be out in a few minutes. His mind fluttered to Haru and Makoto as he waited, wondering if they had done the tests already. Would it be as impersonal there as well? Would there results be send home or would they find out at school? Rin would find out the day after tomorrow, because for some reason they had agreed to a swim meet in the evening. It was probably all curiosity, wondering what the results were for the others.

The curtain was pushed aside again, Sousuke stepping through with a gloomy expression on his face. Rin shot him a tiny smile, but it faltered midway. They were all going to me a nervous wreck until tomorrow. Thankfully classes were over, and they had nothing left to study for. The school at least kept that in mind.

"Well, at least we got that over with, right?" Rin said, trying to lift the mood a little again. He turned around and started walking down the hallway, intending to return to their shared dorm and lay down for a while. He'd swim later, but his mind was just not in the right place now.

Sousuke fell into step beside him, teal eyes focused on the exit in front of them. A few other students moved in and out, laughing and joking about trivial things, bright smiles on their faces. Their turn would come next year, and then they would feel the exact same way as the seniors currently did. "Now all we need to do is wait till tomorrow and then we can turn onto a new path," Sousuke replied, sighing heavily afterwards.

"Well, we would've turned onto a new one regardless of the results," Rin threw in, forcing a smile onto his lips. "I am going to Australia, even without knowing what I am."

Teal eyes flickered down again, watching Rin for a while as they stepped through the exit. The sun stood high in the sky, harshly shining down on them. Summer was really showing its face. Sousuke turned away again, and glanced out in front of him as he uttered the words. "Australia…"

Another thing they didn't ever speak of. Australia. Because it meant that their friendship was going to be put on hold again. Where Rin was off in another country while Sousuke stayed behind. And Sousuke could not shake off the idea of losing contact as they had done before. A change was certainly coming, in various ways.

…

After lazing around the dorm all day, a sudden ruffle of paper made both teens perk up. Rin sat up and noticed the two envelopes on the floor, having been pushed under the door. After a moment of hesitation he pushed himself off the bed and trailed towards the envelopes. Picking them up he checked the names and then handed one to Sousuke on the top bed.

Ripping open his envelope Rin hurried the process, currently absorbed in his own little world. Taking a deep breath Rin took out the papers and let his eyes scan through the several paragraphs, searching for the final answer. And there it was, at the bottom of the paper, typed in italics.

 _Omega_

Blankly Rin stared at the paper for a while, absorbing the result. So this was who he was. And now he would be going through heats and find an Alpha that would fuck him. Rin hadn't really thought about that part before, but now it all came rushing towards him. He would be considered the female in any relationship he would be in. The willing partner that would stick out his ass whenever his lover pleased. Degrading. Rin was not coping too well.

A ball of paper flew passed him and landed in the trashcan. Slowly Rin turned around and noticed the dark stare of Sousuke, directed at the paper he had just thrown away.

"What did it say?"

"Beta."

...

Let me know what you thought of that first chapter! Do you have ideas on how they'll get together? Or who'll get together first?


	2. Chapter 2

I actually forgot to mention this before, and I think it confused some people now... But I am trying to keep this story as close to canon as possible, as if this had always been part of their worlds. So the build up relationships in the anime, apply here too!

Now enjoy Rin and Sousuke finding out what ranks Makoto and Haru are!

...

The smell of chlorine wafted towards as the swimmers of Samezuka walked towards ITSC Returns, a group of children excitedly running passed them, sharing words about how great their training had been. Glancing to the side Rin met Sousuke's gaze, memories of competitions flashing by as he reminisced to the simpler times. They had barely spoking after they had found out their results, too absorbed in their own thoughts. Rin figured Sousuke had a difficult time accepting being a Beta, as much as Rin had with accepting he was an Omega. Never had he thought he would have such a hard time with this, and yet receiving the label put this strained on him.

Momotarou skipped passed them and through the sliding doors, entering the building before them. The guy hardly noticed the mood the two seniors were in, his own happy attitude having the upper hand. Nitori on the other hand had seen immediately, but had stayed quiet, eyeing his captain warily. Or previous captain. Rin had already given the job to someone else now. Time had really flown by.

The hallways were silent now, the last lessons having ended. The Iwatobi guys had arranged it especially for them, as some sort of friendly goodbye swim, and Rin had loved the idea before. Now was different now. Now he was going to have to tell the others he was an Omega and see how he would be judged. A part of him was also curious though, because if he had to tell, Haru and Makoto would have to tell as well. But his curiosity was not big enough for him to hurry up and get to the dressing room already. Would he run into them there already?

Carefully he swung open the door and eyed the inside of the changing room, but no one was there, except for Momo. Heaving a sigh Rin was thankful he had gotten a few extra minutes to prepare. He tried to come up with the right way to say it already, but nothing seemed right. Making a joke out of it like with his name just seemed wrong. He didn't want his rank to be a joke, something they could laugh at. It needed to be taking seriously, but not seen as something extremely important. It would not change him.

Silently they all got dressed, even this reaching another awkward vibe. Suddenly Rin felt too aware of Sousuke, too aware of his Beta status and his own Omega status. He didn't want to feel this way, but he kept avoiding any glance directed at him, and made sure he got dressed on the other side of the room. Silly really, because he had seen Sousuke naked a hundred times alone the past year, but now it actually meant something.

At least there were more people, at least Momo was there to distract them, his excited energy to race Makoto even lifting Rin's spirits. He found himself smiling at Momo's antics, pushing through the door towards the swimming pool. Nitori and Momotarou had already joined Nagisa and Rei by the pool. The four spewing lines to convince the others they were going to win. The familiarity made it better and for the first time that day Rin looked forward to swimming with them. Swimming against them, and winning.

But as Rin continued walking alongside the pool he suddenly found himself stopping dead in his tracks. Sousuke bumped into him, a confused look on his face as he glanced down at Rin. The Omega couldn't help it. Something was different here. Something in the air, heavy weighing down on him. His eyes fluttered closed and he stuck his nose higher, taking a deep breath to let the musky smell sink deep into his body. He shivered as it settled in, rolling around in the pit of his stomach. Eyes snapping open Rin needed to find the source of that delicious smell. Glancing around the pool he eventually met Makoto's gaze.

At first Makoto just shot him a friendly smile, nodding at him as a greeting. But something about Rin's behaviour must've warned Makoto, because the friendly smile disappeared, eyes widening as his face turned into complete horror. Rin noticed guilt, fear, and just sheer humiliation.

"I'm so sorry, Rin!" Makoto yelled, throwing his hands on his head, pulling his hair. "I can't help it! I shower three times a day, but the smell won't go away. I try anything, but deodorant can only handle so much, and perfume just evaporates or something. All I want is to smell normally, but instead I stink all the time!"

"You smell great," Haru threw in, hands propped up in his waist as he glanced up at Makoto, a deadpan look in his eyes.

A red hue appeared on Makoto's cheeks as he met Haru's gaze, emerald eyes only widening further. "Haru!" was the only thing Makoto could say to that, even more embarrassed then before. This little conversation made Rin snap out of his high a little, but he still stayed rooted to the floor, unable to actually move closer to the other two.

"What, Rin thinks so too?" Haru threw in next, pointing over at Rin to emphasize who he was actually referring to. "You don't need to shower more for me. Don't worry so much about it."

And with that said Haru turned away and moved to the pool, gracefully jumping in and disappearing under water. Leaving behind a flabbergasted Makoto who clearly was not feeling better about all this. Uncomfortably he wrapped his arms around his body, the red blush not letting up at all.

Eyeing Rin for a second longer Sousuke eventually stepped around him and walked towards Makoto wanting to give the other some support. "Are you alright?" he asked carefully, laying a hand on his shoulder as to comfort him, though he felt a little awkward about it.

"No!" Makoto squeaked, a desperate look in his eyes as he focused on Sousuke now. "I feel awful! I am hot all the time, sweat constantly, and I keep looking at… and then I get…" Sousuke's eyes fluttered down at Makoto's general crotch area, getting what the other was referring too. "It's horrible, Sousuke! But you must understand, right?" Hopeful Makoto looked at Sousuke, meeting teal eyes, scanning them for an answer. His hands were now clutching to Sousuke's shoulders to keep himself grounded, only inches away from Sousuke's face. And then he saw the other look away, giving his answer silently. "You're a Beta!" he squeaked again. "I want to be a Beta! I don't want to be an Alpha! It's filled with weird responsibilities and being a leader and I can't do that! And the sweating, Sousuke. They say it's because of puberty, but what if they are lying?! What if I will forever smell this bad?"

A soft chuckle escaped Sousuke after Makoto was done ranting, softly grabbing Makoto's wrists and lifting his hands from his shoulders. Mortified Makoto looked up at Sousuke, wondering why he was being laughed at. Until Sousuke actually replied. "You will be a great Alpha, Makoto. And you know you will stop the excessive sweating once you get out of puberty." Raising one eyebrow and smiling almost shyly at Makoto, Sousuke continued making the Alpha feel a little better. "And if it's any consolation, not even I think you smell bad. It's actually quite a nice smell."

Silence settled between the two as Makoto stepped back to gain a comfortable distance again. Eyes slipped to the side as he watched Haru start another lap through the pool. "I guess you're right. It will be fine eventually. It's all just been happening so fast. This week it just kind of started and it's gradually been getting worse and worse, and I really hadn't expected to be an Alpha. Beta still seems so much better," Makoto said, sighing heavily, a defeated look on his face. "But thanks, I guess it's mostly me who's uncomfortable with this all. Though the random..." His finger made a move that made Sousuke chuckle again and shake his head.

"Thank you too, Makoto. You made me feel a little better as well," Sousuke added honestly, teal eyes flickering to the side to hide his embarrassment.

A bit taken aback Makoto stared at Sousuke, but decided not to reply to it. He didn't want to make Sousuke feel even more embarrassed. So he nodded and let his signature smile slip onto his lips again, feeling a lot better than before as well. "I think we should now get to swimming." And with that said he made a move to touch Sousuke's shoulder again, but in the end decided against it, walking towards his team without another glance.

After Makoto had finally distanced himself further from Rin, he could move again. Rubbing his chest he tried to get the fluttery feeling to disappear, but every time he so much as glanced at Makoto, it started up again, heart racing. Rin moved up to Sousuke and stopped there, finding this close enough to the new Alpha.

"So you were right," Rin breathed out, watching Makoto pull Haru out of the pool. Nothing seemed to have changed between them. Not even with this new knowledge of each other. Makoto the Alpha and Haru… Haru in the same position as Rin. But as expected Haru didn't seem fazed at all, possibly not even really realising what exactly had changed. Haru was and always would be, free. Damn it.

"Yeah…" Sousuke replied, following Rin's gaze and watching Haru and Makoto interact further, Nagisa and Rei soon joining in. "I didn't think you'd be so affected."

The comment came out of nowhere and Rin felt like he was just slapped in the face by his best friend. Rin had indeed reacted strongly to Makoto's smell, and he could still feel the strange pull, the need to be close to that smell still settled in the pit of his stomach. It must be odd for Sousuke to see Rin like this, and it's not like Rin particularly liked feeling this way either. It was just an odd attraction Rin didn't have before. "Me neither," he said truthfully, averting his eyes from the Iwatobi group. "Haru seems to be doing fine though."

"He's had time to get used to it," Sousuke said with a shrug, deciding it was time for them to join their team as well, right beside the Iwatobi team. "You just got in contact with Makoto. Haru's been around ever since puberty hit Makoto hard. He probably got used to the smell already or maybe he's just great at hiding it."

"Yeah," he breathed out, keeping his eyes focused on Makoto as they got closer and closer. The Alpha kept staring right back, an uncomfortable look on his face as he kept on rubbing his stomach, arms in front of his body to protect himself of something. It must be Rin's look right now that made Makoto react like this, but he couldn't help it. Stupid hormones. Everything was just fucked up and Rin was certain he could never be alone with Makoto again.

Thankfully Nagisa and Momotarou begged to do the relay first, and so Makoto got in the water first, taking away some of the smell that had settled in the air. It gave Rin some breathing space, at least for a little while. As the two backstroke swimmers pushed themselves off the wall, the cheering started, shouts of different names rising up and filling the room. But Rin didn't join in, simply staring as the two reached the other end of the pool. Right beside him was Haru, staring at him, figuring everything out with just a simple look.

"You won't keep feeling this way," the other Omega said, emotion void of his face. "Just need to get used to it, like I did. And it's not too bad. It's kind of nice to have Makoto's smell around." A splash in the water distracted Haru for a second, eyes moving towards Nagisa who was now pushing through the water. "Besides you're going to Australia soon, so it won't bother you for long. Maybe it's a good way to get used to it though, so you won't have surprises once you're there. Better to get comfortable as an Omega here, then there I think. Being an Omega is kind of nice though, don't you think? I feel quite free in whatever I want to do, unlike Makoto does." He shrugged at that thought, moving up in line as their turn almost came up. Pushing his goggles over his eyes Haru got ready.

And Rin followed suit, still having Haru's words running wild through his mind, trying to make sense of them all. Automatically he put his goggles on as well, snapping them at the back of his head, before getting up on the starting block. He got in position as Sousuke started up the lap back towards the team, cheers still shouted out around him.

How could Haru see it all so simply? Could Rin really get used to this smell and feel normally again around Makoto? Was being an Omega really nice? All thoughts disappeared as soon as Sousuke's hand struck the wall, his feet pushing him off the starting block, fingertips first striking the water.

...

Awkwardness, new feelings, and poor Makoto? I had fun about this in my head... Seeing Makoto all uncomfortable with himself, because puberty is not kind to Alphas...

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

So this chapter has been running through my mind for quite some time... How I wanted it to go, and what should happen. This is another struggle chapter, this time from Makoto's POV, because as mentioned before, I was going to switch!

I hope you'll enjoy this!

I do want to warn that this has hints of being forced sexually. Nothing happens, but the idea is there. If you are sensitive on this subject, then please proceed with caution. The last thing I want to do is have this hurt you.

...

The water had stilled again as the swimmers had finally left the pool untouched. Puddles scattered out here and there where they had pushed out of the water, dripping it all over the tiled floor. Excited arguments filled the surroundings as some couldn't decide who had won what match. Normally Makoto would smile at Nagisa's antics of trying to convince Sousuke he had lost against Rei, but today seemed different. Makoto barely noticed the shouts around him, his mind far too full with other things.

Makoto was no longer feeling uncomfortable with himself, which was a definite plus, but to say this was better would be wrong. He felt on edge, his skin far too sensitive to any type of touch, hairs standing up in attention. The urge to lift his nose up in the air to get another whiff of that intoxicating smell was hard to supress. As far as Makoto knew no one had noticed the change in mood he had been suffering ever since the beginning of this day, but he couldn't be sure.

Not that he had been paying attention to the others. Only one kept on sliding into his mind, creating scenarios he never even thought of before. His erection had not settled down anymore, the outline perfectly visible in his swimming trunks. Even after all the cooling laps in the water. It was the smell that kept it up, the scent getting stronger and stronger with every passing minute. Makoto hadn't felt this way before, hadn't experienced this before either. He restrained himself, so he wouldn't act upon his urges now.

But that didn't mean he couldn't linger the longest by the pool, making sure he was the last to leave. As the laughter disappeared around the corner, the youngest of the group entering the changing room first, Makoto stuck his nose up in the air and sucked in a deep breath. The smell shot down like fire, coiling round in the pit of his stomach, only increasing Makoto's need to do something about it.

Slowly Makoto started moving towards the changing room as well, mind fogged up with hormones as he pushed around the corner as well. And right as the door to the changing room came into view, the spicy scent got worse.

Casually leaning against the white tiled wall, scrolling mindlessly through his phone, stood Rin. He hardly even seemed to notice Makoto, absorbed in whatever was happening on the little screen. That was until Makoto took another step forward, the sound of his wet feet hitting the cold tiles catching Rin's attention. Ruby eyes turned to look to the side, and when Rin noticed who it was, he swallowed nervously.

It made Makoto lick his lips in anticipation, the idea of Rin having waited here for him crossing his mind. Perhaps Rin had been feeling it as well, the need to be close, the need to do something about this unscratchable itch Makoto kept feeling. It was all wishful thinking of course, but that wouldn't occur to the newly named Alpha now. Rin's body had simply reacted to Makoto's, Rin's change also a little more severe than Haru's had been. Rin's body was asking for more, but Rin's mind had not reached that point yet. His hormones were not at that stage yet. But Makoto's were.

Green eyes darkened as Makoto took another step forward, slowly closing the distance between them. All he now wanted was to touch Rin, feel his skin ripple under his fingers, hear sounds coming from that throat no one had ever heard before. A shiver ran down his spine at that thought, the vision of Rin's face taking on another expression reeling through his brain. God, Makoto really needed Rin now. Have his lean body under him and take what he needed of the Omega. It was sickening, twisted, but this was what Makoto's instincts were telling him to do now. Claim Rin as his.

Rin's eyes had widened considerably, but he hadn't moved an inch. Arms hang limply beside him, waiting for whatever Makoto was going to do to him. Somewhere a part of Makoto was screaming to stop, to not go through with it, because it was wrong. They were friends, and he was about to do something terrible. This couldn't end well. It was wrong. Makoto didn't need to have Rin that way. They were friends!

But the Alpha shook that idea away, as if it barely even existed. Raising his arm Makoto went to reach for Rin's chin, ready to pull him in and ravage every inch of the Omega's body. And still Rin didn't move, feet nailed to the floor.

"Makoto?" The sound of that deep timbre distracted him instantly, the fingers wrapped around his wrist adding to it. Whipping his head around he stared deeply into light teal coloured eyes, an expression of concern lying in them. It felt as if the air had been knocked right out of him, his lungs aching for more air as he gasped and gasped to try and get them full again. The mood had changed as well, nothing of his lust filled mind still present. But the frightening memory was still there. The ideas of what he had been about to do making his whole body shake. The presence of Sousuke next to him was the only solid thing he could hold onto now.

Even if Makoto had thought he had been the last one to leave the pool, it had been Sousuke. The Beta had smelled Rin as well, had noticed how it all changed around him, had made sure to keep an eye out on everyone. Makoto had been too far gone in his fantasies that he had no longer noticed the Beta. He had not been an important part of Makoto's mind.

Rin had sunk through his knees, the same feeling having struck him as well. Breathing heavily he was staring up at the ceiling, tear streaks staining his face. Silently they had fallen, but Rin could not place them. He had lost himself in the moment too, the pressuring gaze of Makoto having pushed him right where he needed to be. And as Rin realised he would've submitted right then and there, he got angry at himself. How could he even think that? Such an idiot. He shouldn't just put up his ass whenever an Alpha wanted him to. At least he had been stopped in time.

"Makoto?" His name was whispered now, Sousuke's eyes never having left his face. "Are you alright?"

Such a simple question, and Makoto actually laughed at it, because nothing of what had happened in the past week had been simple. Nothing would be the same, and Makoto was actually frightened of himself. Who said being an Alpha was great? He smelled, was affected by the littlest things, and he had been about to take his friend just because. It was sick. Makoto wished he could undo all this, could change roles, could just give it up. But this was his problem to bear. He wouldn't bother Sousuke with it. "Yeah, I'm alright," he muttered, shooting Sousuke half a smile, but it died as soon as it had appeared.

Sousuke accepted Makoto's answer, but did give him a wary look. Hesitatingly he moved to release Makoto's wrist, but as soon as Makoto felt the lack in pressure, he offered his hand right back. He no longer trusted himself, not with Rin still here. And Sousuke had the build to be able to stop him, restrain him, knock him out if needed. Sousuke needed to hold his wrist, just for now. And Sousuke did without question.

"Let's join the others. I'd like to take a shower and put some clothes on." Makoto appreciated the casual tone Sousuke spoke in. It calmed his nerves a little, preventing him from flinching when Rin finally rose to his feet again.

They followed after Rin, giving the Omega enough space as well to recover from the flash of instincts. All three were on edge, but you could barely notice in Sousuke, his energy level low and steady. Teal eyes flickered from Rin to Makoto, making sure nothing odd would happen again. It gave Makoto a safe sensation, feeling really at ease with the Beta next to him. The first time it had occurred in the past week.

As they entered the changing room, they noticed most were already dressed, Haru throwing on his shirt lastly as he eyed the others coming in. Something flashed through azure eyes, but it was there for just a second. Makoto couldn't place the emotion, but did feel his stomach twist and turn, a guilty feeling settling in. He had really ruined things now… How could he look normally at Rin again after that? And what if the same thing happened with Haru? Sousuke wouldn't always be around to save the day. And Haru and he were going to study in Tokyo together, so they would see each other a lot. But Makoto could now see that would be a dangerous thing to do. Would it be better if Makoto just hid inside his apartment and locked himself away, all by himself? No one would get hurt then…

The spray of warm water came as a surprise, Makoto to absorbed in his own little world to notice Sousuke had led him into the showers. Another flicker of worry passed through teal eyes, lips turning into a thin line, but the Beta said nothing. Instead he focused on his own shower, soaping up his body.

Closing his eyes Makoto shut everything out. The uncomfortable feeling had bubbled up again, and now he was also awkwardly aware of Rin showering a few feet away. His erection was still very present, throbbing painfully now as it craved attention. Makoto almost gave in to the urge, his hand moving down to give it one rub through his trunks, but the idea of having others around was too awkward.

"Why don't you just rub one out?" The silence was suddenly broken by Sousuke, his tone serious, frown appearing on his face. Emerald eyes snapped open as Makoto met Sousuke's gaze, cheeks flaring red as his embarrassment grew. Quickly he glanced around Sousuke, but noticed Rin was already gone, his shower quick, so he could get far away from Makoto as soon as possible. "I'll wait for you. It shouldn't take you long and you'll feel better. Should ease some of the stress as well."

The idea seemed appealing at first, but that mood soon vanished as he realised Sousuke would be watching him, keeping an eye out. "No, no. I'm fine. I'll just… I'll just do it at home. I really don't need to… do it… now." He felt ridiculous and awkward, and most of all humiliated.

"It really isn't a big deal, just go…" But Sousuke stopped talking when he saw Makoto's defensive pose. Arms tugged in front of his chest, feet positioned away from him, and his bottom lip nervously bitten between sharp teeth. With a sigh Sousuke gave up. "You know there was actually something I still wanted to ask you."

The change of subject instantly caught Makoto's attention, gaze meeting Sousuke's steadily once more, thankful for Sousuke's understanding. "What did you want to ask?" He flashed a smile at Sousuke, a sweet one he knew everyone accepted as soon as they saw it, but Sousuke stared at it warily. Maybe he wasn't as great at acting as he had wanted to believe.

Scratching behind his head Sousuke actually looked a little nervous, making Makoto think he was going to ask something about what had occurred before. The thing Makoto wanted to avoid now at all cost. If he pretended it hadn't happened, then it wouldn't be a big deal later on either. "Well, I've been thinking about the future quite a bit ever since we got our results back yesterday. How Rin will go to Australia soon. How Haru and… you are going to study in Tokyo. It made me realise I really don't want to be stuck here by myself." Sousuke hesitated for a moment, biting his tongue to force himself to actually ask his question. "I wanted to ask if I can come and see your apartment some time. Get a feel of Tokyo and see if I'd like studying there as well. I want to decide before the next school year starts."

"Oh, yeah sure," Makoto replied, surprise staining his voice. But a more genuine smile formed on his lips now, because this question was harmless. And it shed a little light on how Sousuke was actually feeling. They didn't know each other too well really, hardly ever having spoken at all. So this could be a nice opportunity. And since Makoto could no longer be trusted around Omegas, it was better to have Beta friends. If he would not go ballistic on them as well. God, he hoped not. "I'll be moving in next week on Saturday, so you can stop by after that."

Before Sousuke could answer to that, they were interrupted, cool azure eyes glancing around the corner of the lockers. "Makoto, I want to go home," Haru announced in a monotone, his eyes sliding from the Alpha to Sousuke, narrowing in the process.

"Ah, sorry Haru. I'll be right out." Makoto's signature smile appeared on his lips, keeping it there until Haru seemed convinced enough to turn around once more, though he shot one last look over his shoulder at Sousuke, distrust clear in his eyes. But Makoto didn't notice, focused on finishing his shower now.

For a moment it stayed silent, Sousuke watching Haru disappear again. Conflicted in his emotions he stood there, recovering slowly as he looked back towards Makoto. "Thanks for letting me come over," he picked up where they had left of. "I'll stop by on Sunday in the afternoon."

"Okay," Makoto said with a nod, familiar smile still staining his lips. "I'll make sure to get some lunch for the both of us."

Silence settled between them again, this time a bit more comfortable than before. There was just something about this change of pace that made Makoto feel better, hormones not as riled up as when he was around others. Glancing towards the Beta again Makoto suddenly felt very grateful for having Sousuke around right now. If it hadn't been for him, things would've turned out differently. Who knows what the others eventually would've found. That thought was scary, one Makoto rather not considered, but it was true. It wouldn't have been a pretty picture.

Right as Sousuke turned off his shower and walked away, Makoto managed to say something, finally expressing his gratitude. "T-Thank you, Sousuke, for before. I don't know what would've happened without you. I'm glad you were there."

At that teal eyes widened, Sousuke's heart swelling just a little by Makoto's words.

...

So these were Makoto's struggles. I said in When Heat Strikes that Makoto was different before as an Alpha, and this is a sign of that. I really want to show a difference between newby Alpha Makoto and experienced Alpha Makoto. That handling hormones is not as easy. So this is a warning that more of this may appear.

And I also promise this won't be the SouMako show! Sousuke will just be a very important part of how they all got together ;) But I have Sousuke's, Rin's and Haru's POVs planned already!


	4. Chapter 4

Another one from Rin's POV! But after this he won't show up for some time... I think... Depends on how my plans work out.

I want to point out that everything in here are Rin's thoughts and opinions, so not necessarily true for the world they live in. He's just my little opinionated boy 3

Now enjoy!

...

For some reason everyone had decided to see him off. Say their goodbyes and other things which made Rin feel slightly uncomfortable. Hearing Momo say he was going to miss Rin was a bit over the top. Sweet, but too much. And Nitori who was wiping away silent tears only made Rin's discomfort grow. This day really couldn't have turned more awkward, or so Rin thought.

At the train station Rin learned really everyone was going to see him off. After their last swim together, Rin figured he wouldn't see the rest of the Iwatobi guys anymore. It was their way of saying farewell. At least it's what Rin had wanted it to be. Especially after everything that had happened there, even if only two others had been aware of said happenings. They hadn't spoken of it. Sousuke had tried to ask, but Rin had ignored every attempt. It had been a humiliating experience and Rin wanted nothing more than to forget it. Which was hard to do when the one who had caused it all was standing only a few feet away.

Hoisting his bag a little higher on his shoulder Rin tried to create a barrier. This way none of them could get really close. No tight hugs, no slaps on the back, no… pressuring gazes forcing him into things. He swallowed heavily as the memory flashed by again, stomach twisting and turning until he felt nauseous all over again. The worst part was that he wanted to be angry, really angry at Makoto for what he had done, but somehow he couldn't get to that point. Not because he felt sorry for the guy, or because he understood. Rin simply couldn't get angry at Makoto. His feelings wouldn't let him somehow. It was aggravating, because now he mostly was mad at himself.

"Rinrin! I can't believe you're going to Australia again!" Nagisa called out far too loudly, sadness staining his voice, though Rin questioned its sincerity. "You have to promise to come visit us more often than last time!"

It was key now to give the right answer and not turn everyone's attention on him for the wrong reasons. No snappy comebacks, no mean parting words. It would raise questions, ones Rin didn't want to answer, didn't want to be confronted with. "You can also come visit me, you know. Australia is really nice, right Haru?" Moving his gaze from Nagisa to Haru forced Rin to glance over Makoto. Seeing that strong body completely turned in on itself, arms wrapped around his torso, feet pointed away from everyone else in the group. His eyes were casted away to the ground, making every effort as not to even look at Rin. It seemed it wasn't only Rin who had been struggling with all of this, and for that he did feel a twinge of guilt. Damn it.

"They have a nice pool," Haru added in his usual monotone, but that didn't kill Nagisa's excitement.

"We're going to visit Rin in Australia!" he chanted over and over as he turned around himself. Rin regretted offering it now, but he would first need to see if they would ever come. He wondered if they cared enough to do so. Sousuke perhaps, Haru maybe, and what about Makoto? And again his mind slipped up. Why would he wonder if Makoto would come visit? They had never been the best of friends. Yes, Makoto was a nice guy, or more a sweetheart, but it's not like they ever visited each other before. Why would they start now? Why would Rin care?!

Gritting his teeth Rin abandoned that thought, pushing it in a box together with every other moment his mind had wandered towards Makoto. He would lock it away and pretend they were never there. Rin had now seen what happened to him if he was close to Makoto, and Rin never wanted to be under such a type of spell again. It was degrading, insulting. No matter if he was an Omega, he didn't need an Alpha to push him down on his knees, ever. Even if Makoto's smell seemed even more intoxicating than before, penetrating Rin's entire being with its seductive scent.

The excited chatter of Nagisa and Rei filled the air about where Rin was going to live and how he was going to win every tournament there. Thankfully Rin didn't really need to participate in this conversation, the other two making up every detail on their own. It was a nice distraction, for a while. Eventually Rin couldn't resist shooting Makoto a look. He wanted to see how he was coping now. Makoto was great at hiding whatever he was feeling, the guy harder to read than anyone else Rin knew, but with his hormones on an all-time high, things may have changed.

What Rin saw, really took him by surprise. Haru was reaching for Makoto. Something his rival normally never would do, bodily contact not on the list of favourite things. But here Haru was, reaching for Makoto's arm for whatever reason. And the new Alpha actually flinched at that, stepping away from Haru just out of reach, eyes as wide as a deer caught in headlights. A heavy hand then landed on Makoto's shoulder, Sousuke having intervened like before too by simply giving a sign of him being there. Even if nothing had been happening. This wasn't the same as with Makoto and Rin. Makoto had moved away from Haru, not wanting to be touched. Would he want to be touched by Rin?

It seemed Haru was displeased by Makoto's reaction though. With a glare sent towards Sousuke, Haru grabbed Makoto's wrist roughly and pulled him back, making sure they all understood Haru was allowed to touch Makoto. That he decided when he could touch Makoto. Azure eyes flickered over every one of them. Nagisa and Rei didn't seem to think anything of it, their innocence still intact for another year. But as soon as the glare settled on Rin, he could feel this burning sensation creeping down his throat. The need to touch Makoto too suddenly appeared. Reach out and grab Makoto's other wrist. Have him. Possess him. Rival Haru. And he would've stepped forward if Makoto hadn't jerked his hand away, looking at Haru with sheer fear.

The energy around them had completely changed. Even if Rin had been able to shake the unfamiliar feeling quite fast, he could still feel it lingering in the air, putting pressure on their shoulders. Sousuke seemed quite uncomfortable, unable to decide if he should move over to Rin and protect him, or stay close to Makoto and keep an eye on the Alpha. Bouncing back and forth on both feet he was torn between these two options, which made Rin's heart clench for some reason. Hadn't Sousuke been watching Rin like a hawk, making sure he was alright? That nothing out of the ordinary was happening to him for the past few days. But now he was quick to help Makoto too.

It seemed all of them were only focused on Makoto…

Sick how an Alpha was instantly the most important person around. This was a new type of arrogance created by nature itself. Giving the Alpha this immediate power by becoming the centre of attention. It wasn't fair. This was what made society wrong. Alphas should not be instant rulers. Makoto should not be this important.

"It's time for me to go," Rin announced, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. And the others didn't seem all too sad anymore. Makoto's emerald eyes even flickered to his face for a split second, a hopeful look appearing in them. "You can all just skype me or text me or whatever else you can come up with. The internet will be the saviour of our friendship," he added as parting words, sharing with them a way to communicate. Letters were a bit outdated and he at least wanted to have some contact. With Sousuke mostly and with Haru would be nice, even if something odd had just happened between them. They would still swim together someday. "Thank you all for seeing me off. But now I'll say goodbye." And with that said he shot them all a wave, grabbed his duffel bag from the ground, and turned around to proceed towards the train.

Several goodbyes filled the air, some shouted loudly, some only a short word. But it was when that sweet soft timbre joined them at the very end, words only whispered as they wished Rin a safe trip. And for a moment Rin had to stop, take in Makoto's goodbye. It was the first time he had spoken to him that day. Had said anything at all. Rin could feel his throat tighten, heart racing as the urge to turn around and look at Makoto bubbled up again. But he ignored it, pulling his bag higher up as he trudged on again, shaking off this foreign feeling. How aware he suddenly was of how sweet Makoto sounded when he spoke.

The steps up towards the platform seemed to far apart, Rin barely able to really lift his feet this high. He became very aware of the fact that he was leaving now, and never before had it been this difficult. Last time he had walked these steps with enthusiasm, fearless of what was up ahead. And Rin felt no fear now of swimming in Australia, of living in Australia. But the thought of leaving his life here behind again was something he didn't seem ready for. When would he be back this time? Would he ever be back? This was going to be his swim to the top. This would be years of his life. Would he meet someone there and never return to Japan? Build something great and forget about everything here. Move on from this little group of friends he made here and get together with a complete stranger. Have his… firsts not with them.

Stepping up into the train Rin looked back a final time. They were all still standing by the fence, waiting for him to get a seat, so they could wave him of. See him disappear forever.

Most seats were still empty and so Rin took a booth for himself. His duffel bag was stuffed in the compartment above, while his backpack was placed beside him on a chair. Rin had taken a window seat. A window seat right on the side where the group was still standing. So they could really see him off. So he could see them as he left. A whistle was blown, signalling the train was about to depart. A puff of air lifted from below the train as the doors closed.

And then in the spur of the moment Rin granted himself a good look of Makoto. The others didn't seem to matter now. This was the final moment he could, because after this they were not going to see each other anymore. At least not before their lives had completely changed. Makoto may have found another Omega by then. Have settled down and think of children. So now Rin wanted to drink this moment in. Taste it on his tongue. And as those emerald eyes locked with his, Rin knew Makoto thought the same thing.

Getting lost in that vibrant colour Rin could feel his heart race again, mind turning foggy as it could only think of Makoto. A sliver of a smile tugged at Rin's lips, but for the first time Makoto did not smile back. No polite smile, no fake one, nothing. Makoto's frown stayed on, a look of something similar to sorrow slipping in instead. And Rin could feel it now too. Could feel that upcoming dread. It was odd how well he understood that look, even if he could not point out exactly what it meant. Neither of them knew what was happening between them. What had changed between them. And they would never find out.

As the train started moving it got harder and harder to look at Makoto, but for as long as possible, their eyes stayed locked. And as soon as the Alpha disappeared from view, Rin pushed away any thought he had had of Makoto, or any of the other Iwatobi guys. Rin was ready for Australia.

...

The next chapter will be Sousuke's POV!

Love, Dana


	5. Chapter 5

I am not late at all! Okay, I lost a bit of inspiration to write and then focused on a few other things. But I finally wrote the Sousuke chapter! I'm not sure if it's entirely right, and perhaps it's also a bit OOC. Sorry for that! Hopefully you'll still enjoy this long awaited thing! I'll try to be more frequent again!

...

After a peaceful train ride Sousuke had finally arrived in the centre of chaos. The capital of the country. One he had been familiar with, but it seemed like a distant past now. The business of Tokyo was never something he had been very fond of. It was all simply too much. Though the fact that everything was at walking distance did improve things. Plus there was a subway, which Sousuke still had a hard time in understanding how it worked, but it did always get him exactly where he needed to be.

Like today, where he would be visiting Makoto for a few days, and get a feel of the student life here. Visit a few universities and see if anything fitted his idea for what comes next. Taking over the family business was still an option, but seeing all the other graduates actually trying to achieve something of their own, Sousuke simply didn't want to be left out. A swimming career was rudely ripped off his future plans list, so it was time to add something new.

Though perhaps it was also a way of stuffing something normal back into his life. Something that didn't have anything to do with that little italic word he had cast out instantly. On the surface nothing seemed to have changed for Sousuke, not like things had changed for Rin or for Makoto, and he had to admit he didn't feel different either. Not all the time at least. There were just these little hints that caught him off guard. Previously he would've reacted far more aggressive than he did now, his mind actually turning more stable when things around him went awry. Not that he could be certain it stayed this way of course. It had only really occurred one time, and Sousuke still didn't fully understand what had happened. And Rin didn't want to speak of it. Asking Makoto seemed a bit odd, and Sousuke didn't think a real answer would come from there anyway. But Sousuke felt the need to understand regardless of what the two others wanted. He had even opened one of the books they had to get for school, to read up on Alphas and Omegas. There hadn't really been a logic answer in there either. Nothing that explained why Rin and Makoto had reacted so extremely to each other, while Haru had been fine. Sousuke had tried to reason over the fact that Haru and Makoto had adjusted better to one another, but that didn't seem correct either. And why was Sousuke obsessing over this, when in reality it had nothing to do with him?

After ringing Makoto's doorbell by the front door of the apartment building, and being greeted by that familiar sweet timbre, Sousuke now found himself trudging the few flights of stairs up, mind still occupied with things he should not be worrying about.

It was quite the well-kept building it seemed, one of the newer apartments around. The hallways were a cream colour with a light wooden floor and dark blue painted doors. It was a quiet place, either not filled with too many students, or maybe they were all still passed out on their beds after a busy Saturday evening.

The right apartment number finally appeared, and Sousuke needed a minute to ground himself. How well did he really know Makoto? They hadn't actually spoken much. Perhaps it was a little to just show up, even if they had agreed on meeting before. Maybe Makoto had simply been polite to invite Sousuke over? But he was already here now, and since Makoto had left the door ajar for Sousuke to enter when he got there, he really couldn't turn back anymore.

Pushing the door open he was met with Makoto's comforting smile, and a stack of boxes he had yet to unpack. It really was still a mess, but that was not the thing Sousuke noticed the most. As soon as he set foot inside the small apartment, the smell seemed to wrap itself all around him. This heavy musky scent that had settled deep into the core of the room. A bit surprised Sousuke stayed standing at the threshold, letting it all sink in. Sousuke's heartbeat sped up and he broke out a sweat, a blush forming nicely onto his cheeks as he realised what kind of reaction he was actually having. If it was already this severe for him, he couldn't even imagine what it would do to Rin.

As Sousuke gripped the doorframe tightly to keep himself steady, he met Makoto's gaze again, whose smile had slowly disappeared from his lips, embarrassment shimmering in those deep emerald eyes.

"Ah, I didn't…" Makoto bit his tongue, swallowing the words he was about to say. "My dad warned me already. Because I'm the only one living here, my smell will really take over this place. I only slept here one night, but it's really taking effect already. I'm… I'm sorry."

Makoto started to look like a lost puppy, staring at the floor with his head bowed down, slight pout on his lips. Sousuke did feel bad for the guy. Even if he still had a hard time accepting that he was not an Alpha, he wouldn't trait with Makoto for the world if this was what it entailed. Too many side effects.

Finally stepping fully into the apartment, Sousuke dumped his backpack on the floor by the door and took of his shoes. "Don't worry about it. I have to admit I hadn't expected I actually would react to it. And it's not that… it's actually a… bad smell." Sousuke's jaw tightened as he let out the line, because with the way he was currently feeling, it almost felt like a come on. It wasn't meant that way, but who knew how Makoto actually reacted to him. What kind of reactions did Alphas and Betas actually have on one another? Perhaps he should've done research on that, rather than on Omegas.

"Ah… Thank you," Makoto replied, a blush dusting his cheeks now too. With others around this seemed a harmless subject, but when it's just the two of them… It became this loaded thing. Thankfully Makoto was also great at changing the subject. "Uhm, so sorry for the mess. I'm still unpacking a lot. There is not much to show…"Sousuke followed Makoto's finger as he pointed at various areas in the room, because it was pretty much all mushed together. The kitchen was in the left corner, the living room in the centre, and in the right corner there was a small desk with a laptop on top, acting as Makoto's study. The bedroom was through the one door in the apartment, besides the front door, and through the bedroom you could get to the bathroom. It was very small, but it was to be expected. Makoto couldn't afford much and Tokyo was expensive. And all in all it did have quite a warm feeling to it. Though the cause of that may be Makoto himself. "So make yourself at home while I make us some tea," Makoto ended the tour with, letting Sousuke know he could take a seat on the single couch in the middle of the room.

Silently Sousuke sat down, letting out a soft sigh as his behind hit the soft cushion of the couch. There was a small coffee table in front of him, and he resisted the urge to really pick up on Makoto's invite and put his feet on the table top. Even if the air still felt a bit awkward, Sousuke had to admit it wasn't a negative vibe. It was simply them getting used to each other.

"So do you already have an idea on where you want to go, or are you still deciding?" Makoto asked as he came back with a tray, a teapot and two cups on top of it. He set it down on the table and poured them both a cup, steam still wafting off the hot liquid.

Sousuke took the cup from Makoto, let the sweet scent of the tea settle in first. Something to drive out that muskiness of Makoto. The pit in his stomach seemed to relax a little, finally. "Ah, I'm not entirely sure yet. I have a meeting at your university first. They have some special sport academics there."

"That could be interesting," Makoto mused, thinking of the different subjects. "You could become a gym teacher then. Work with children."

"I'm not that fond of kids," Sousuke pitched in, raising an eyebrow at Makoto, who let out a soft chuckle. It was indeed not really Sousuke's idea of a career. Swimming coach for children was something fun for Makoto. Sousuke would possibly scar them for life. Or get scarred for life, depending on who was scarier. "I was more thinking along the lines of personal trainer. I had been working with Nitori before, and it was quite fun to help someone in that way."

Makoto hummed, staring absentmindedly at Sousuke. "I think that would fit you," he eventually replied with a soft genuine smile. "And my university has a good plan for that if I'm right. I should have a folder here somewhere…" Before Sousuke could tell Makoto that he had the folder as well, Makoto had already gotten up from the couch and started opening boxes in search of said folder. Rummaging through various items, possibly creating even more of a mess, Makoto eventually came back with the small booklet. "Here, there should be some information on there."

Holding it up he shot a thank you at Makoto as the Alpha sat down again, knowing there would be no new information in there, but Sousuke was too polite to tell Makoto that now. It was a nice gesture.

"If you do this study, we may have some classes in common. That would be nice." That same smile seemed to widen as Makoto stared at Sousuke, making the Beta's heart race again, for different reasons this time. This guy was so nice. Too nice almost. "Maybe you can then help me with some of the work we need to do. I think you're a lot smarter than I am." Sheepishly Makoto scratched himself behind the head, admitting he was not the best student around. He tried, but had never been able to reach a certain level. "With English would be great already. And maybe Math."

Sousuke shrugged at the remark, not thinking of himself as highly intelligent either. He was an average student as far as he knew. Rin was the smart one by far, though it didn't always show. "I can try and help you with Math, but maybe for English you should give Rin a call or something. He's pretty much fluent anyway." And then silent settled in as Makoto awkwardly started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, avoiding eye-contact. Foolishly enough for a split second Sousuke had forgotten about what had happened before. That subject Rin had avoided at all costs, and Makoto had possibly too.

"I-I'm not sure if I can call Rin for that," Makoto replied.

"Fuck," Sousuke muttered under his breath, trying to find something to change the subject with. Thoughts of Rin were not good right now. "Ah yeah, it would be difficult anyway for him to explain through Skype. Can't Haru help you though? He lives here somewhere as well, right?" Maybe changing the subject to Makoto's best friend was better. "I have to admit I thought for sure that you would be living together already. Just move in right after high school." It was meant as a light joke, but the look of horror Makoto was giving him, told Sousuke it was not funny at all.

"Haru can't live here with me?!" Makoto said, biting his lip as his eyes moved towards the front door for a moment. "Look at how you reacted to my smell. And what about Haru's smell? What if something happens? That's not safe at all."

And there it was, the proof that Makoto was really worried, even more worried than Sousuke expected. It was one thing to sweat a lot, and have erections constantly, but losing control of yourself was far worse. "Well, I thought that…" How was he going to word this properly, explain why he thought they would be living together? It seemed so logical to Sousuke. "Since you've been so close ever since you were little, and now that you are an Alpha, and he is an Omega… It seemed right for you to get together."

Makoto thought of Sousuke's words for a while, but didn't reply with much of an explanation himself. "Well, we're not. I haven't seen him yet since I get here." He then looked up at Sousuke again, eyeing him warily. "What about you and Rin then? You two are close and there were enough rumours." A bit of a slap in the face. The rumours had even reached the Iwatobi guys it seemed.

Sliding a hand through his short hair, Sousuke thought of the best way to answer that question. "Well, I don't think that would work, considering I'm a Beta."

"Why would that matter?" Makoto questioned, giving Sousuke a stern look. "If I look at myself I don't think I could ever be with an Omega. So I would end up with someone else too. Or maybe alone."

"You won't end up alone," was the first thing Sousuke said in a plain tone. Makoto had a good soul and would sweep people of their feet all around. "And you won't end up with an Alpha either. Too complicated in the end." A judgemental thought coming from Sousuke, but it was just how he saw things. How he had been raised as well. There was only one Alpha in his family, his father.

Out of the corner of his eyes Makoto looked over at Sousuke. "So according to you I'd end up with a Beta." And then Sousuke finally realised what he had implied. It was by accident and he hadn't meant it in that sense, but now that it was out in the open, he could feel his heart tighten inside his chest. An Alpha and a Beta. That… could work. It worked for his father too, even if his father had more mates. And Makoto was something… special. It was not a horrible thought and why not?

Before Sousuke could really get ahead of himself and just run with this idea, someone knocked on the door. Frantically Makoto got up, glad for the disturbance. Apparently Sousuke had less difficulty with the idea than Makoto had. And there would be no time to actually discuss it, because there in the doorway was none other than the Omega they had spoken of before.

"I'm home," Haru announced as he stepped through, halting on the threshold much as Sousuke had done when the scent hit him. A slight smile pulled at his lips as he stuck up his nose, relishing in the smell a bit too obvious. When azure eyes opened again Haru looked up at Makoto and offered the Alpha the big pot Haru had been carrying. "I brought lunch," was the final announcement.

Slightly confused Makoto took the pot and placed it on the small kitchen island. "Uhm, thank you, Haru," he replied, eyeing the stew inside. "I do also have a guest over though."

But Haru didn't need to be told that anymore. His gaze had already found Sousuke and was now glaring at him. And Sousuke almost felt threatened by that darkened look the Omega was wearing, Haru clearly trying to scare Sousuke away. "I see."

...

And I think I'll do the next chapter from Haru's POV! Something I may really struggle with, but I do really want to show how he's coping/changing!

Love, Dana


	6. Chapter 6

And here Haru's POV! I hope this comes across right. I'm quite happy with how it turned out, but of course I have an idea of what Haru is like in my head, so... just hoping you can see it too! XD Now please enjoy!

...

With a bowl in his hands, filled with the delicious stew he had made, Haru found himself sitting in Makoto's desk chair. It seemed like a good idea at first, since he wanted to avoid sitting next to Sousuke at all costs, but in retrospect he should've taken the seat on the couch. Now Makoto was sitting next to Sousuke, getting all cosy together. There wasn't enough room between them, not by a long shot. They should both at the very end of the couch, not almost knee touching. They better not be knee touching.

Glaring over the bowl of his stew Haru took in the scene, mentally trying to make Sousuke leave. Flee Makoto's apartment and never return. And Haru's glare did have an effect on Sousuke. The Beta was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, eyeing both Makoto and Haru from time the time while he slowly spooned his stew into his mouth.

Haru's perception of the two males on the couch was far from right. They were not sitting very close to one another, actually trying to sit on either side of the couch. Both were simply too big to actually get away from each other as much as they wanted. The mood hadn't been too great to begin with, Makoto and Sousuke still trying to figure out how to actually hang out together. But adding Haru to the equation only made things worse. Conversations they had before only seemed to worsen the vibe.

"So, uh, you showed me where everything as, but uh, didn't explain where I will be sleeping," Sousuke mentioned, throat dry as he focused his attention solely on Makoto. It's not like he disliked Haru, but with the way he was staring with intense look, made Sousuke feel highly uncomfortable. Things had been looking up for them before, getting passed the whole hate thing, but that went down the drain now. And Sousuke wasn't even entirely sure why. What had he done to Haru? Was this one of those Omega things or was this simply a Haru thing? Rin might've known the answer, though Haru was very hard to read.

Not that Haru understood why he was acting this way. He reacted purely the way his body told him, letting it loose and figure things out along the way. "Sousuke is staying here?" he questioned before Makoto could actually answer. He used his usual monotone, but there was more behind it this time. His glare was now directed at Makoto, making the Alpha fidget under its heavy weight. The idea of Sousuke staying here, in Makoto's apartment, left a nasty taste on Haru's tongue. Not even the stew could mend that. Not to mention how Sousuke's stank would ruin the musky fragrance Makoto had brought to this place. The Beta shouldn't be here. He didn't belong. The guy should've just followed after Rin and settle in there. It would solve the Rin problem too. Though what the Rin problem exactly was, was a mystery to Haru as well. It just ate away at him. The way Makoto and Rin had looked at each other. It was just… not fair. Makoto avoided looking at Haru at all costs. Why? Wasn't Haru more important? Wasn't he special? Hadn't they been best friends since they were mere children? It wasn't fair.

"Y-yeah, Sousuke's staying here," Makoto finally replied, shooting Haru a comforting smile, which the Omega didn't buy. His glare only deepened as he then glanced at Sousuke again. "It's better than a hotel and I can show him around a little too," Makoto continued, even if Haru was barely listening. The Alpha then turned to Sousuke with a sigh, meeting the teal gaze with an apologetic smile. "And uh, if the couch fits, then you can sleep here. Otherwise I'll bring in an extra futon."

If Haru had lived here, then Sousuke couldn't have stayed. But Makoto had opted against living together right from the start. Something about it being better if they lived on their own, making them mature. Haru had lived on his own for years, and did fine. He didn't need to live alone. He could've lived with Makoto. Maybe Makoto didn't want to live together, so others could stay over. So Sousuke could stay over.

"I don't think I'll fit on here," Sousuke said, eyeing the couch from left to right.

Makoto hummed, following Sousuke's line of sight and then nodded. "Yeah, you're too tall. I'll get out a futon and put it in my room. Easier that way and closer to the bathroom."

The way Makoto had said it, was simple, casual. No ulterior motive at all. But to Haru it was devastating. Sousuke would actually be sleeping in the same room as Makoto. In his mind they would be staying in the same bed, cuddled so close they could do all sorts of things. Things Haru didn't even begin to understand, but his mind was already there. Haru wasn't allowed to stay, ever. Not since Makoto found out he was an Alpha. But Sousuke was allowed to stay.

Snatching the bowl of stew out of both Makoto's and Sousuke's hands, Haru quickly made his way to the small kitchen, turning his back to the other two. The bowls were thrown into the sink as he let water poor into them. His chest hurt, aching in a spot it had never ached before. Knuckles had turned white as he balled his hands into fists far too tight. Haru was angry, really angry, but there was also something else. Another emotion he couldn't point out. But it was weighing him down and it bothered him, everything bothered him. He felt constantly agitated, even over the smallest things.

The musky smell around him got worse, and Haru knew Makoto was coming to check on him. See if everything was alright. And it made his heart jump a little, knowing Makoto still cared enough to notice Haru's discomfort. Notice that Haru needed his attention right now. He could feel the energy of Makoto's hand above his shoulder, but it never came down, Makoto opting against touching Haru in the end.

"Hey," Makoto said softly, keeping his voice down so Sousuke couldn't hear. Haru appreciated it, since he didn't need the Beta to intrude. Sousuke had infiltrated their friendship enough already. "Are you alright?"

They never did share their feelings much, both of them preferring to keep it to themselves. Makoto so he would not bother anyone else with his problems, and Haru so he didn't need to listen to the problems either. But somehow it felt nice that Makoto actually asked, focusing only on Haru, making him important once again. Answering the question was much harder though. Turning around to face Makoto, he met emerald eyes, shining softly in the dimmed lighting of the dark corner of the kitchen. It was only worry that Haru saw, and it eventually made him avert his eyes, something new tugging at his heart. Biting his lip he tried to figure out what to say. Was he alright?

Makoto lowered his head to meet Haru's gaze again and once they found each other again, Haru felt the instant need to touch Makoto. Quickly he reached for the Alpha's hand and starting rubbing it, massaging the soft tissue with his thumbs. They just stood there in silence for a while, Makoto actually letting Haru continue, instead of jerking his hand away. It put Haru's mind at ease, knowing he was allowed to do this again without complaint. "I'm alright," he eventually breathed out, azure eyes focused on Makoto's hand between his own.

"Okay," Makoto said, tone a bit suspicious, but the Alpha let it slide. "I think Sousuke and I will be going out soon, so we can check out the city," Makoto effectively changed the subject, eyes also watching Haru's movements on his hand. "You, uh, you can come if you want to."

Haru shook his head in turn, feeling good enough to reject the offer. Since Makoto had invited him, Haru didn't feel the need to keep an eye on the Beta. It was okay, they would be in Tokyo. And Haru could always stop by later again. He only lived a few doors down, and perhaps he could convince Makoto to make it a sleepover. Maybe he could stay too and it could be like old times. He would make Makoto think of him, and forget all about Sousuke.

Inching closer and closer to Makoto, Haru found himself almost stepping into the Alpha's arms. Enticed by Makoto's smell, Haru just wanted to be as close as possible, feeling quite jittery about their proximity. It wasn't until Sousuke suddenly cleared his throat, that Makoto finally stepped back in shock, eyes wide as he met Sousuke's steady teal gaze.

"Should we go," Sousuke said coolly. "We still need to get some groceries too, right?" His voice was steady, but his heart was racing inside his chest. His body had told him to move and do something, watch out before something happened. Sousuke wasn't entirely sure what he had prevented, but he had a pretty good idea. It seemed less aggressive this time though. So soft and pure it brought along something suffocating.

"Right, yeah, uh," Makoto was able to say, shaking his head to get rid of any leftovers of his previous state. "We should go."

A bit more reluctant than a few minutes ago, Haru let himself be led towards the front door, still holding onto Makoto's hand for as long as he could. Makoto softly opened it, guiding Haru out and then pulling his hand back once Haru had stepped over the threshold. Turning around Haru met emerald eyes again, staring deeply into them. He could see the remains of their previous state there. No matter how hard Makoto fought it, the feeling wouldn't leave now. It encouraged Haru to take one last step, take one final risk. "I want a hug."

Haru wouldn't let Makoto refuse, already stepping forward with his arms opened wide. Wrapping them around broad shoulders he buried his face in the crook of Makoto's neck, sucking in a deep breath so he could relish in that musky scent. It made his mind delirious, wanting more of it, needing more of it.

Makoto took a little longer to settle into the hug, but eventually he wrapped his arms around Haru's waist, giving in to the sensation. Pushing his nose close to Haru's skin, Makoto took a deep breath as well, sighing once his scent settled deep into his nostrils. Soon Haru felt lips brushing over the skin of his neck. It wasn't more than that. Just a simple touch, but it made Haru shiver nonetheless, hoping for more. Makoto could do whatever he wanted. Suck on his skin, bite down on it, anything. Cocking his head to the side, Haru made sure Makoto understood, giving the Alpha the space to just do it. He could feel the lips lingering longer in one place, getting ready to part and press them against Haru's now heated skin. His legs were trembling in anticipation, waiting… waiting…

Out of nowhere Makoto was suddenly pulled away, ripped away from Haru's hold. Flabbergasted Haru stood in the hallway, staring into darkened teal eyes. Sousuke started to close the door, and right before it fell into the lock, Haru saw a flash of Makoto pass by. And as the door finally shut, he could hear a loud bang coming from inside.

Part of him knew he should worry, wonder what was actually happening inside, but he couldn't bring himself to that point. The only thing currently on his mind was how close they had been. How close Haru had gotten to have Makoto right where he wanted him to be. Finally Makoto had looked at him the way he had stared at Rin. With such intensity it made Haru shiver again. Oh, how he loathed Sousuke now for taking Makoto away. But for now Haru would be patient. Revenge would come later. Now he needed to take care of something else.

He really hadn't been this hard in his life before.

...

So did it make sense? For the next chapter I think I'll do another Sousuke one, but after that it depends... Who would you like to see in heat first? Haru or Rin? Depending on that I'll take a certain course.

I'll also try to update my Prince of Stride story either today or tomorrow, for the ones following! And maybe something else. What else would you be interested in?

Love, Dana


	7. Chapter 7

A very quick update, because... inspiration! The next one will probably follow soon too! Sousuke's POV again!

Thank you to all of you who told me who they wanted to see in heat first. Eventually I personally decided Haru would be better for the story, but he also got the most votes in the end, so... it still worked out! And here we have the beginning of it all! Hope you enjoy!

...

"What the hell happened to your face?!"

Ruby coloured eyes were blown wide, sharp teeth gritted in anger, while a finger pointed weirdly down as if to aim to his face, but missing because he was pointing at the computer screen. In all honesty Sousuke didn't really want to explain what had happened to his face, knowing exactly what Rin's reaction would be.

The bruise on his jaw had turned all kinds of different shades, purple and blue staining his skin as a good reminder of what had happened. It had caused quite a bit of friction already, but Sousuke didn't want to make a big deal out of it. It did hurt like hell though. But for a moment he had forgotten about it, effectively ignored it. So he chose this moment to Skype call with Rin while still at Makoto's place, just so he could ask his best friend for some advice now that he had seen a few different studies. This hadn't been Sousuke's best idea of the day.

"What the fuck, man. Who did that to you?"

Beside him Makoto was shifting uncomfortably on the couch, staring at the table top rather than at the TV. A sigh left Sousuke's lips, knowing this was not going to improve, and the Alpha wouldn't talk. They had not spoken at all about what had happened yesterday. Of course Makoto had apologised right after, but after Sousuke told him it was alright, Makoto had shut down, completely. That didn't seem like very healthy behaviour, but Sousuke couldn't pull anything out of Makoto. Who actually could though? Tiredly Sousuke rubbed his face as he saw Rin lean closer to the screen, trying to see Sousuke's bruise even better. He flopped back then, raising his arms in question and defeat, because Sousuke was still not answering.

"Where the hell are you even? I don't recognise this place?"

Again Makoto shifted, seeming to slowly distance himself from Sousuke more and more. Sousuke guessed Makoto rather saw him leave now. But unfortunately for him Sousuke was too stubborn and felt the need to keep an eye out. The guy really wasn't doing well. "I'm at Makoto's to take a look at college's here in Tokyo," he breathed out, hoping this would distract Rin enough. Oh, how wrong he was.

"Wait, you're at Makoto's?" Suspiciously Rin glanced at the screen and then scooted closer, bringing his voice down to a hush as if Makoto could not hear it that way. The Alpha heard loud and clear though, mind you. "Wait, so Makoto did that to you? Did he hit you?!"

A flash of what had happened the previous day came back to Sousuke then, remembering how the emerald eyes had turned to him in a daze, swelling with anger once Makoto realised what exactly Sousuke had done. Sousuke still thought it had been the right thing to do, and he knew Makoto agreed. But boy, how he had not agreed for a split second. The flash of anger was very unsettling. The way Makoto had jumped him, punching him right against the jaw. It was in the heat of the moment, and seemed so out of character. Makoto was sweet and gentle, afraid of any type of violence. But the Alpha in him clearly said otherwise.

Fingers brushed over the bruise and Sousuke winced slightly. Still sensitive to the touch. "I'm fine, Rin," he huffed, trying to close this subject once and for all. This really was not improving the current mood between Makoto and him, and Sousuke rather still stay for a bit. And nothing had happened after that one blow to the face. The horror written on Makoto's face right after that was enough evidence. The guy had been devastated. There was no need to make Makoto feel even guiltier. It's not like it really was his fault… right?

"The fuck?" Rin shouted at him, blurring the screen a bit. This was enough confirmation too that Makoto had in fact caused the purple bruise on Sousuke's jaw, which caused more anger to well up in Rin. "Why did he do that? Wait, he didn't…" Rin fell silent for a moment, staring at Sousuke as he tried to piece things together. "Did he… Did he touch you?"

"Fuck," Sousuke muttered under his breath when he saw Makoto get up and move to the kitchen, this conversation with Rin really not adding anything positive now. Makoto was now reminded of what had happened with Rin and with Haru. "No, Rin, Jesus," Sousuke then directed at Rin, rather loudly so Makoto knew Sousuke was still not angry, still not blaming him. Somewhere he felt really bad for the guy, and the more things happened, the less Sousuke minded that he wasn't an Alpha. "I just got in the way."

"In the way of what?" Rin said exasperated, understanding less and less of this. Mostly of why Sousuke was defending Makoto. That bruise was horrifying and Makoto was really scary now. With that whole Alpha behaviour of his. Rin knew all too well.

How was Sousuke supposed to explain this now? That he got in the way of Makoto and Haru? Of Haru's seductive movements? God, Makoto had been fine until Haru started to work his charm, and that charm was effective. "Something just happened, Rin. I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"But…" And then Rin fell silent, Sousuke's glare finally taking effect. "But why are you still there? You… You don't have to be there, Sousuke. You can stay somewhere else. Maybe…" Rin threw his gaze up, contemplating something else. "Maybe you can stay here. I'm sure they have a perfect college for you, and my apartment is big enough for us both. It's great here, you can come here." The corner of Rin's lips were pulled down slightly, showing off how worried he really was. It really got to Sousuke, his heart clenching at the thought of how much Rin cared. They hadn't really spoken ever since Rin had left, but it didn't matter. Going to Australia though, staying with Rin. A Beta like him didn't belong there and Rin still had so much to achieve. He would get in the way, and Rin deserved to find someone special there.

Softly Sousuke smiled at Rin's offer, feeling quite… special. "Thanks, Rin, but I'm really okay. My English really isn't good enough to study there, and they have some really interesting studies here, so I'll stay here in Tokyo." When Rin's face kept the same expression, Sousuke added another line of reassurance. "Really, nothing happened, Rin. And I actually called you, because I wanted advice from you. What would be a good study for me?"

"Okay, okay," Rin replied, rubbing a hand over his face and finally, finally letting it go, even if he didn't want to, and didn't think it was right. "Just come visit me soon at least," he kind of ordered Sousuke, pointing a finger at the screen again, rather than at the camera. "Now tell me about these studies, so we can figure something out. Only the best for you."

As Sousuke's smile grew a little more, grateful with Rin cooperating now, he casted a glance to the side to where Makoto was. He was still in the kitchen, leaning back against the small island. It didn't seem he was actually doing something, which meant that Rin's accusations were still running through his mind. It didn't matter if Sousuke had successfully changed the subject. Makoto wouldn't notice anymore. With shoulders hunched and his face averted from the room, Makoto closed himself off from everything. It made the smile fade again. He would try to find a room for himself quickly, but Sousuke didn't want to leave this place when they were still on awkward terms. But it couldn't be solved now and Rin was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, possibly questioning his sanity.

"I went to Makoto's university and they have a special course there…" Sousuke explained everything, from what his initial idea was and what kind of studies he had seen already. Maybe it was a little odd that Rin hadn't even known of Sousuke's plans, but Rin had left before Sousuke had really made up his mind about this. So they had a lot to talk about and it was nice to have Rin's opinion on it, to have some normalcy back in his life. Something that didn't factor around being an Alpha or a Beta, but just them, talking as if nothing had ever changed.

But those moments seemed to be short-lived nowadays. Out of the corner of his eyes Sousuke saw Makoto shift again, but this time there was something different about his posture. The way he moved a bit smoother than before. His nose went up in the air and he took a deep breath, shivering when the air had settled deeply into his lungs. Something was off, but Sousuke couldn't pinpoint exactly what, until he smelled it as well. He had never smelled it before, but it was unmistakable.

"I have to go, Rin," Sousuke muttered without ever looking back at the screen. His sole attention was on Makoto now and how the Alpha was behaving. On the other side Rin threw out complaints and rejections, but Sousuke wasn't listening anymore. Not when Makoto took a step towards the door. "I really have to go right now, Rin. I'm sorry." And with that he smacked the laptop closed, turning off the call.

And thankfully he had done it then, because as soon as he got up from the desk chair, he heard scratching at the door. Slowly he started moving towards Makoto, doing his best not to startle the Alpha and have another fist come at him. Perhaps he shouldn't get involved and should let them fend for themselves. It was not his problem. He was not part of this. But his mind seemed to reject every thought that came close to that. Sousuke needed to keep them safe, take care of them, guide them through this properly. He needed to be there as their support. They needed him.

"Makoto…" The sound of soft, but even through the door it slid over your skin like silk. This perfect noise, seducing the other with the timber of their voice. "Open the door. I need something."

As the words played out in front of the Alpha, his eyes widened for a split second, realising fully what was happening. With a shocked expression he looked over at Sousuke, who was only a few feet away now. Carefully the Beta stepped forward, moving into Makoto's personal space. Sousuke had no idea what he was supposed to do now, but his body kept telling him to move forward. Panic had settled into emerald eyes when the scratching at the door continued, Haru's scent really wafting into the apartment now. "We're going to be okay, Makoto," Sousuke whispered, forcing Makoto to take a step back so that he was now caught against the kitchen island. Bracing two hands on either side of Makoto's hips, he made sure there was no way out.

"Makoto…" The sound had turned into a whine now, really cutting into their core. "I need you, now."

And then the panicky glimmer evaporated from Makoto's eyes as his last resolve disappeared. Sousuke couldn't blame the guy. Even he was trembling at the mere thought of Haru right now, and for Sousuke it wasn't even that severe. But as those green eyes darkened again, Sousuke knew what was about to come. That flash of anger that may end up unstoppable this time. Sousuke had only one shot at this before Makoto completely lost himself, and in the spur of the moment, Sousuke made a reckless choice.

He kissed Makoto. Forced his lips onto those slowly being pulled into a sneer, and kissed him. In his surprise and the fact he was touched in an almost sensual way, Makoto actually relaxed a little. And that was all Sousuke needed.

Before Makoto could grab a hold of him, Sousuke pushed himself away from the kitchen island, and reached for Makoto's keys on the tiny table beside the door. Yanking open the door he stepped outside, thrusting Haru away before the Omega could sneak in, and locked the apartment door from the outside. Before Makoto came fully to his senses, Sousuke had already arranged it all.

But it was not over yet. Haru was still out here in the hallway, ready for anyone to take him if they wanted to. Why did Haru need to reach his first heat now? Why did he have to leave his apartment to come find Makoto? Things got far too complicated now, and Sousuke really should back away. But no matter how he felt about Haru or how Haru felt about him, Sousuke was going to take him back to his apartment and make sure he stayed safe.

Sousuke really shouldn't care this much, but apparently he did…

...

So I am not entirely sure if the last bit was rushed or not, and if it made sense... In my head it did. Plays out perfectly, but writing it down was hard XD But yeah, Sou to the rescue! And the next chapter will be from his POV as well :) Ah I have so much planned for the babies... I am excited XD

I also feel like writing something more for this world, so is there anything you'd like to see? I have planned a short chapter fic for Gou, a oneshot for Rei and Nagisa, and a oneshot for the trio we met in The Rules of Life.(Keeping it a secret for the ones who didn't read it :D) The oneshots will probably not contain sex! Or maybe there is something else you'd rather see? Kisumi is on hold until I have finally seen that damn movie! When is it coming out subbed? Damnit.

Love, Dana


	8. Chapter 8

One more from Sousuke's POV! How will he be handling Haru's heat? After this I'll have a chapter from Makoto's POV and then Rin is showing up again, because we can't be missing out on the other Omega... Now enjoy this one!

...

Stuck, that was what he was now. Stuck in an apartment filled with this intoxicating smell, playing games with his hormones as it saw fit. Makoto's scent had been overwhelming, but this was… suffocating. Sousuke couldn't escape this smell, nor did he believe he would ever get used to this. How could one get used to such a fragrance? One that lured you into its trap, and before you knew it, you were the prey rather than the predator. His teachers in high school had been wrong. It wasn't the Alpha that had the control in the relationship, it was the Omega. Even Sousuke, as a Beta, felt affected. How could one withstand this?

Sitting on the arm rest of Haru's couch, Sousuke had distanced himself as much as he could, the Omega seated in the centre of the couch, eyeing Sousuke out of the corner of his eyes. Haru was glaring, openly. Angry over the fact that he had been pulled away from Makoto. At least Haru wasn't so vocal about things. If it had been Rin, Sousuke would've heard how much of a dick Rin thought he was. With Rin Sousuke knew what to expect, but for some reason he really didn't trust Haru. The quietness could mean the guy was scheming something, finding a way to get rid of Sousuke and still escape to Makoto's apartment.

With a deep sigh Sousuke leaned forward, face now in his hands as he tried to rub the fuzziness away. At this point he could probably not even stop Haru from leaving. Sousuke used every ounce of restraint that he had to simply stay seated. He never realised an Omega's heat would actually have this much effect on him too. They hadn't spoken about it much on class. The Alpha and the Omega were the important roles to know about. The Beta had not much to add, but now Sousuke noticed that wasn't entirely the case.

Hearing Haru shifted beside him, Sousuke quickly lifted his head to see where the Omega was headed. In the end Haru had only moved closer to Sousuke, now sitting right beside him on the couch. Azure eyes were looking up at him still, suspicion gleaming deep within. "Why did you bring me back here?" Haru suddenly voiced, eyes narrowing for a moment again.

"Because you were about to do something very stupid," Sousuke threw right back, wiping a hand across his face. Why were his hands shaking?

Without warning Haru suddenly stood up. Turning towards the Beta he put his hands on Sousuke's legs, fingers digging deep into the side of Sousuke's thighs. "I don't think it's stupid," Haru muttered, pushing his body closer and closer to Sousuke's. The Beta started shaking even more, eyes wide as he felt Haru's body being pressed to his, their faces mere inches away from each other. "I'm simply doing whatever my mind feels like doing. I always did that."

Before Sousuke could even think of a proper answer to that, Haru had closed the distance between them. Without really thinking about it, purely reacting on instincts, Haru had leaned forward and kissed Sousuke, his heat telling him to search for satisfaction, and a Beta was good enough.

The touch was rough, forceful as Haru moved his lips over Sousuke's, taking whatever he wanted. It was as if Sousuke's lips were on fire, feeling that bit of a sting in Haru's kiss. The kiss with Makoto had been short, but it was much softer than this. Sweeter. This was hard, filled with lust, out for something more. It was wrong, but god, did it feel right. Sousuke felt himself reach for Haru, hand lifting up to grab those black locks and push their lips together tighter, feel the sting even better. But then his mind wavered to Rin, who could've been in the same position. Would kissing Rin feel the same way? And would Sousuke be able to continue on then, knowing whatever they were feeling now, had nothing to do with anything they personally felt? The answer was no. Rin deserved more than that, and so did Haru.

The hand that had reached for Haru at first was now used to push the Beta away. Before Haru could catch himself and retaliate, Sousuke turned away from the couch and fled to the kitchen, feeling a little safer there. Not that he could distance himself much. This place was an exact copy of Makoto's apartment. Only the furniture was placed a bit differently. But with the kitchen island between them, he did feel a bit safer. Mostly though Sousuke felt irritated, with Haru, with himself, with this whole situation. And it showed when he finally spoke up again.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" he spat, wiping a hand over his mouth, hoping it would get that blissful feeling away.

Eyebrows knitted together Haru imitated Sousuke's irritation, clearly not happy with where things were going. "I'm trying to feel better," Haru shot back, taking a step towards Sousuke, but not putting that much effort into it yet.

Sousuke noticed this sudden tone switch in Haru's voice. It probably happened by accident, the message sounding a bit sultry. A dangerous sound which would be very effective once Haru had it under control. Sousuke hoped he wouldn't be around when that eventually happened. "Do you even know what would make you feel better? What that actually entails? Have you ever paid attention in your health classes?" Sousuke's frustration made his voice tremble.

For the first time Haru's glare seemed to waver. He actually shrugged at Sousuke's questions, showing off how little he actually understood. Or perhaps how little he cared. "Makoto would make me feel better," was all he said at first, and then added, "I know you can too." It wasn't an invitation anymore, but just a simple statement. Haru's mind told him that Makoto would satisfy him, but Sousuke could too. It didn't matter who they were or what they were, they were only a necessity to Haru's current cravings. Odd how a heat simplified things so well.

"But you know what that means, right?" The light pout on Haru's lips told Sousuke that the Omega didn't have a clue. "Damn it, Haru," Sousuke gritted out, hands balled into fists on the kitchen top. Their conversation had at least drilled out the lust Sousuke had felt, and thankfully it had done the same for Haru. Sousuke was lucky this was only Haru's first heat, it still being a little lighter than it would become. "You've been taught this in school, Haru. Fuck, I mean we all know what happens when an Omega goes into heat and they meet up with an Alpha. You know it too, so think. What would have happened if I had left you alone with Makoto in his apartment?"

Haru's silence was enough. Now that he let the idea play out in his mind, the Omega knew exactly what would've happened. He just hadn't fully realised it at moment supreme. And Sousuke couldn't really blame him for it either. They all had no experience at all, and even if sex was something they all thought of often enough, it didn't link as quickly with their roles yet. Not when their brains were turned to mush because of some rise in hormones.

As Sousuke started to sympathise with Haru, his anger ebbed away as well. It was all just so complicated, and for a moment Sousuke would've gone along with it too. He would've had sex with Haru, and had lost his virginity to a guy he didn't even know very well. At least Haru was sensible enough to go over to Makoto, and not some stranger. Though Sousuke wasn't sure what would've ended better. Seeing how Makoto had been reacting to Sousuke after hitting him, losing their virginities during Haru's heat would really have everything crumble.

"I don't think it would've ended well with you and Makoto," Sousuke said earnestly, voice brought to a low and soft tone. "That's why I pulled you away from there. So you wouldn't make a mistake you'd regret afterwards."

Awkwardly Haru wrapped an arm around himself, the dark haze having left his eyes as reality hit him a bit too hard. His lips were pushed in a thin line as he averted his gaze. Haru wanted nothing more than to stop talking about this. Drop the subject and push it under the carpet to leave it there forever. To really make that clear he turned around and walked back towards the couch, dropping down on it, so that he had his back turned towards Sousuke.

Sousuke sighed softly, feeling a bit of tension leave his body. Seeing Haru like this did hurt a little bit. He looked like a small child finally figuring out how the world worked, and weren't they actually still children? They hadn't even hit their twenties yet and here they were, trying to figure themselves out, all on their own. They weren't guided through this. In high school they had gotten partially educated on it, but nothing they had been taught had really been helpful so far. It was all just getting used to it on your own and doing your best, and it all seemed highly unfair. Why did life fuck with them so much? And so fast? Slapping them in the face with these new habits they didn't want to have. Sousuke hadn't been happy with his Beta status, but at this point he really hated all of the roles. It was awful what it did to his friends. How it ate away at Makoto. How Haru lost complete control of himself. He could only hope Rin was doing better on the other side of the world.

As silence settled between the two, Sousuke suddenly started to feel responsible again. Haru was feeling bad and he needed to do something about it. Pushing himself off the kitchen counter and shuffled back towards the couch, taking his previous seat on the arm rest. He wouldn't dare sit on the couch beside Haru, not under these circumstances.

"So how are you feeling now? You seem a little calmer," Sousuke breathed out, carefully casting a glance at the Omega.

Haru still had an arm awkwardly draped around himself, as if to protect himself from some outside force. With an absent look in his eyes he did eventually answer, which surprised Sousuke a bit. "I feel really warm," he explained first, frowning a little at his own answer. "And my skin tingles without it being touched." The arm wrapped around himself started to scratch the other arm, as if to emphasize where he was tingling. Haru looked highly uncomfortable now that the high was gone.

"Maybe if you take a cold shower you'll feel better," Sousuke said. Maybe it would help. Cold showers usually killed hard-ons, but on the other hand, he was pretty sure it wouldn't have helped Makoto either. These were not your usual kind of hard-ons. These were backed up with a stack of interesting hormones.

Slowly Haru nodded, accepting the idea, but he didn't make a move to stand up. Maybe he should call his mom or dad. They could offer some tips perhaps. They must've gone through all this as well, and had come out alive and comfortable. It's all Sousuke wanted here as well, and if he could help Makoto and Haru sink into a normal type of relationship, then he'd be okay with that. It would be good for them. And then he could help Rin too with finding someone, an Alpha that fitted him. Sousuke had been helping already and it seemed to be effective at times, so maybe this was what he should be doing. Maybe that was what a Beta did?

Casting another glance at Haru, Sousuke decided he should go see how Makoto was doing now. And also get his phone so he could call his parents. It was best to immediately jump into it and figure things out, now that Sousuke was still here. "I think I'll go check up on Makoto. I left him quite… abruptly."

Haru looked up at Sousuke, meeting his strong teal gaze. At first he only nodded, Sousuke taking this as a cue that he could leave. He figured Haru had cooled down enough and wouldn't need a babysitter any longer. But then when Sousuke stood up and approached the door, the Omega ended up saying something. "Will you stay? In Tokyo?" His tone was levelled and Sousuke couldn't quite figure out what Haru really wanted to know, what kind of answer he was expecting.

"Yeah… I think I'll come study here too. I found an interesting course I'd like to try out."

Once again Haru nodded, falling silent for a little while. Sousuke tried to look casual, leaning back against the front door to Haru's apartment, but he could feel his heart racing. Part of him still expected that Haru wanted him gone, and the news that Sousuke was staying would be quite the downer. But Haru said something else entirely. "That's good," Haru murmured, eyes moving to the ground. "I don't think there are apartments left in this building, but you should come live close by. It's good to have you around."

Speechless Sousuke stared at Haru. Was this permission to stay close? Or even hoping Sousuke would stay close? "Alright," Sousuke eventually breathed out. "I'll look into it." After that he just shot up a short wave to indicate that he really was leaving. Sousuke couldn't really handle more at this point, his mind already too jumbled up to make sense of all this.

But for the door closed Haru managed to throw one last thing at Sousuke. "Thank you… for today."

...

After all the MakoHaru and SouMako hints, we needed something else, right? Not sure if this was what you expected, but to me this was nice... Confused little Haru.

And again if there is more you'd like to see, let me know! I have a requested SouRin oneshot, so I shall be thinking on that too. If there is anything else, let me know!

Love, Dana


	9. Chapter 9

Another update this weekend! Makoto's POV this time and some serious talking between the boys... This is kind of a closure for one part, but an opening to another? Enjoy!

...

Drops of water dripped on the bathroom floor, Makoto not quick enough with the towel to catch them. First he focused on drying his body, sliding the towel over his skin until he felt dry enough. Then the towel was rubbed through his wet hair, mussing it up even more than it normally looked. A fresh set of clothes were perched on the sink, laid out before he even got in the shower. Grabbing the boxers first Makoto slowly got dressed, taking his time in putting every item on. He felt relaxed, head nice and fuzzy from the heat of the shower.

It had been a few hours now since he got locked inside his apartment. As the door had slammed closed, Makoto had felt the anger and frustration well up. But as Haru's scent had ebbed away, so had his emotions until they had dulled into something similar to confusion. Confused about why Sousuke had jumped between them. Confused why Sousuke put himself in such danger. But Makoto was grateful, very grateful that the Beta had been here, had been keeping an eye out. Had been taking care of Makoto in a way he couldn't ask for. It had been quite amazing how Sousuke had wiggled himself into Makoto's life, had made himself this important factor. Sousuke had even gone the extra mile to help Makoto and Haru.

A blush dusted his cheeks as he remembered exactly what Sousuke had done. That sudden touch of lips, pressing against his. It came out of nowhere and took Makoto completely by surprise, but he couldn't see that it was unpleasant. It was actually really nice, even when he blocked out the other things he had been feeling at that exact moment. Kissing Sousuke had been… nice. Short, but soft.

Tugging his t-shirt over his head Makoto pushed the kiss out, not wanting to think of it any longer. He had enough problems as it was, and fussing over a kiss didn't fit right now. And it hadn't meant anything anyway. Sousuke had only kissed him as a distraction, an effective distraction. Unlocking the bathroom door Makoto moved through his bedroom, the bed made, and all boxes unpacked and put away. He moved on to the living room, the floor void of boxes too. The hours Makoto had been locked inside his apartment, had been used properly. Finally Makoto had unpacked everything and had cleaned up. The counter of the kitchen shone from cleanness, the windowsills were dust free, and the couch pillows had been nicely fluffed up. Makoto felt good. Now that everything was neat, he felt like his brain was less chaotic too. There was room to think, give everything a place, and figure out what exactly he should do now.

With a sigh he sunk down onto the couch, leaning his head on the back rest. Makoto suddenly noticed how alone he was. He had busied himself with cleaning before, but now he had nothing left to do. There hadn't really been a moment yet where he had been fully alone. He had slept one night alone in his apartment, but that was about it. He wasn't sure if he actually liked the feeling.

The sound of a key being inserted into the lock of the front door made Makoto turn his head towards it. He stayed seated though, because he didn't really have a proper greeting in mind. The door slowly opened, Sousuke peeking his head around it to glance inside. There was this timid look on his face, as if he was bracing himself for the worst. When their eyes met, Makoto shot Sousuke a smile, a genuine smile. How could he not smile at Sousuke now, after all that he has done for Makoto? He really was a good friend. Rin was lucky with this one.

"Hey," Makoto said softly, and then bit his lip reconsidering for a second what he was about to add, but in the end he really wanted to know. "How's Haru?"

Sousuke didn't reply immediately, closing the door behind him first. After a hesitating step forward Sousuke stopped moving, unsure of if he really could join Makoto on the couch. The silence made worry well up, Makoto's brain instantly jumping to things he hadn't thought of before. He had fully trusted Sousuke, and figured Sousuke just locked Haru up inside his apartment. But the guy was still a Beta, and Beta's were also sensitive to heats. It was something his dad had once explained, though he had never actually experienced it. With parents who were both Betas, it was hard to ask them questions about this. But it could've happened. Maybe Haru had come onto Sousuke, and maybe Sousuke had given in. A foul taste spread through his mouth as he thought of that.

In the end Sousuke decided he did want to join Makoto, but he chose to sit on the coffee table instead, so he could look at Makoto. See what was happening behind those emerald eyes. "Haru's doing alright. He's not happy, but can't really expect that at this point."

Makoto heaved a heavy sigh, wiping a hand over his face. "You scared me for a minute," he replied honestly, chuckling at his own thoughts. "I thought something had happened between you two or something."

"No, that would be a weird move if I had done that. Getting him out of here and then personally taking advantage of the situation," Sousuke said, smiling softly at Makoto. Their gazes stayed locked for a while, both smiling lightly at the other. Silence stretched between them, but it was a comfortable silence, as both men tried to figure out what to say next. What was appropriate enough to say.

In the end it was Makoto who decided on something, leaning forward to get closer to Sousuke. For a moment he doubted his next move, thinking it was perhaps a bit too intimate for them, but he still grabbed Sousuke's hand and gave it a short squeeze. "I, uh, I wanted to thank you, for everything." He frowned, words tumbling together in his brain as he wanted to come up with the reasons he wanted to thank Sousuke for. "You came here to check out universities and ended up being our superhero. I think you really saved our friendship. Without you I can't even imagine what would've happened between Haru and me. So thank you for all that, Sousuke."

A bit taken aback by Makoto's words, Sousuke stared at Makoto. A blush appeared lightly on his cheeks, teal eyes flickering away from Makoto's eyes. "Ah, that's okay. I just wanted to help out. I don't know, I didn't want you to get hurt." He scratched himself behind the head, feeling rather awkward now, but he didn't let go of Makoto's hand, holding it on his thigh as they spoke. "But you're welcome, I guess," he finished off, carefully meeting emerald again.

Shifting a bit in his seat Makoto let his eyes move away now, staring at their joined hands now. "It's weird how everything happened so fast. It feels like yesterday when we were swimming a relay, having fun together. When everything was still normal." A sad look took over, Makoto finally pulling his hand back. The memory of how everything was before hurt a bit. His siblings, his parents, having dinner with them every night. Swimming with Nagisa and Rei, Gou drilling them with new regimes. It was so much simpler then. But he was certain it couldn't go back to that. He couldn't have a casual dinner with his family, nor swim with the others as if nothing had changed. Their last swim had been enough proof of that.

"Yeah," Sousuke breathed out, sitting back a little to put some more space between them. "It was nice then, but the future is nice as well. We may struggle now, but eventually we'll settle in."

"Have a family of our own," Makoto pitched in, thinking about the happy times with his own family. Would it be like that for him as well? His parents were incredibly happy together, but they were not the same as him. Still the thought of a family didn't look as foreign anymore. Not like before. With the support Sousuke has given him, Makoto felt like he could handle a lot more. "Do you know where you'll go from here?" Makoto asked absentmindedly.

Shifting a bit in his seat Sousuke's let out a cough, appearing uncomfortable again. "Uh, well I do want to study here, and uh… Haru said I should try to find an apartment close by. So I guess I'll see if there is still a place available in this region."

Surprised Makoto glanced over at Sousuke, a smile breaking out on his lips. "I see Haru has taken a liking in you," he replied, making Sousuke frown at the idea. "But it would really be nice to have you around. It's been fun having you here, and this would make meeting up easier." A sliver of a smile then broke out on Sousuke's lips, the prospect of meeting up more often cheering him up as well. Makoto's eyes then flickered towards the bruise on Sousuke's jaw, guilt tugging at him again. Hopefully something like that wouldn't happen anymore. "And I am really sorry about your jaw. I don't know what came over me," he apologised, fumbling with the nail on his thumb. "But I'm sure it won't happen again."

Sousuke wasn't so sure, but he didn't mind. Still not a part of him was angry at Makoto, for anything. It felt natural being here, fitting so well, moving around the other two with such ease. He could read them, figure out what to do. Help out. That tiny slip up when he kissed Haru would be the last, and he wouldn't tell Makoto. It wasn't necessary and could potentially do more harm than good. And this is where Sousuke wanted to be now. Rin wasn't here, and wouldn't be here for a long time. Maybe he would never come back and stay in Australia until he died. But Makoto was here, and Haru was here, and… they would be good friends to him. This was fine.

"It's, uh, fine. It doesn't really hurt anymore, and it just happened in the heat of the moment. Next time I'm sure you'll both know better what to do, and you won't need me to stop you anymore," Sousuke waved off. "I mean it's bound to happen anyway."

At that Makoto flushed, eyes going wide as the implication became clear. They had talked about his before, and Makoto had then already rejected the idea, but Sousuke seemed very certain still. "I really can't do that, Sousuke," Makoto murmured, a fearful look in his eyes. "It doesn't feel right and I know things will get out of hand."

"No, I don't believe that," Sousuke replied, shaking his head. "You're not going to hold back for long and it shouldn't be necessary anyway. And you're still Makoto and Haru. Everyone expects it to happen. It's as if you two chose each other when you were still little kids." Sousuke's tone was levelled and clear, but his heart was racing as he said it all. He believed this, truly did, but he still felt the sting of jealousy as he said it out loud.

"So what?!" Makoto exclaimed, his head not as cool as Sousuke's. "I always saw it as Rin and Haru. Why couldn't they end up together? Or why can't it be you and Haru, or you and Rin?" Sousuke instantly shook his head in reply, throwing that idea off the table. Those were not even options he considered. Not with him. But Makoto wasn't done yet. He decided he could shake Sousuke awake as well and throw something in his face. "Or what about you and me. It could also be Sousuke and Makoto."

Sousuke stopped shaking his head, slowly glancing back at Makoto, but he stayed silent.

"I mean we kissed too, so…" Makoto let his voice trail off, waiting on Sousuke to say something. Agree with Makoto that it was absurd to simply expect something to happen, just because he and Haru had been friends for so long. Makoto couldn't take advantage of Haru like that. And they had still kissed.

Opening his mouth Sousuke tried to come up with the right words to say, but they wouldn't fall of his lips. "I didn't… I wanted to…" Those starts weren't right, but Makoto was looking at him expectantly now. What kind of excuse did Sousuke have? He could now say that he had also kissed Haru, but that would disprove his own theory, and he hadn't initiated that kiss. But with Makoto he had. It had been in the spree of the moment though, a strategy on how to distract Makoto, but he could've done something else. A kiss hadn't been necessary. "I'm sorry I kissed you," he eventually ended with, thinking this was the best path to take.

"That's not… I didn't mean…" Makoto eventually sighed helplessly, because that had been the last thing he wanted to hear. "Let's stop talking about this. I don't want to fight with you over this."

Sousuke nodded, agreeing with Makoto mentally. He didn't want to fight with Makoto at all, ever, and this didn't seem like a very good reason anyway. And Makoto did immediately drop the subject as he got up, walking over to the kitchen to prepare some tea. As he just passed Sousuke, Makoto let one last line slip from his lips, barely a whisper, but just loud enough for Sousuke to hear.

"And don't apologise for being my first kiss."

...

So I hope you enjoyed the slight dramatic ending there... I will do a small timeskip after this and then come with Rin's POV. I think this will be interesting...

I also started the little Gou chapter fic, so you can check that out under "Second Chances", and I have written a oneshot with Momo meeting his brother's lovers. What a shock it was to see his senpai with his brother... You can find that under "Meeting The New Family". All are under the series! If there is anything else you're interested in, let me know! I will get to the SouRin oneshot at least, and I think I'll add a MakoRin and a MakoSou as well. I should have every twosome down then!

Love, Dana


	10. Chapter 10

This update took me a while. I have not been in the writing spirits, which annoys me -.- But here it finally is! Rin's POV, Rin's first heat, and... the first bit of sexual content! So be warned 0.o

I also wrote the SouRin oneshot. It's called Slow :)

...

The air felt hot against his skin, the sheets sticking to his body as he kept on sweating. Summer had settled in nicely, leaving them with this scorching heat they rather got rid of. But summer meant other things as well. It had been a miracle Rin had avoided it for so long already. Months had passed and nothing bad had happened so far. He had been swimming a lot, training for new competitions. Improving his time almost every day. Rin had been feeling great, relaxed even. This time over it had been easier to make some friends as well, even if he wasn't as close to them as some of the guys back home. Rin wasn't lonely, which was good.

But now, right now, Rin felt incredibly lonely. His body felt heavy, pressing into the mattress. His mind felt fuzzy, as if it was the inside of a stuffed animal. But even if all these things were negative feelings, Rin couldn't help but feel great. More than great. This was incredible.

Turning onto his back he let the mood take him over. As soon as he opened his eyes and was met with the first slivers of sun, a smile broke out on his face. God, who had invented this? This tingling feeling that slid over your skin, putting every part of you on hyper sensitive. His heart was thumping harshly, as if it wanted to break free out of his ribcage. But the thing that really captured Rin's attention, was that between his legs. Morning wood was nothing foreign, and jerking off was a lot easier as well now that he didn't share a room anymore. But this was no ordinary morning wood. He was painfully hard, head flushed a deep red as it craved attention, balls tight as if they hadn't been touched in ages. Oh how Rin wanted to touch himself, relief him from this need. But he wasn't done exploring yet. Because something else was happening down there. A whole new sensation where Rin felt like spreading his legs as far apart as he could, so something else could settle between his legs and help him experience all new kinds of things.

Carefully he lifted his hand and let it trail a path over his stomach, releasing a shiver when the touch alone felt pleasurable. And as soon as that happened, he couldn't contain himself anymore. Reaching inside his boxers he grabbed his erection and gave it a few hard tugs, moaning when he felt the ache ebb away slightly. Was he louder than usual? Yeah, he was, and it somehow felt exhilarating. Letting everyone hear his voice, hear his need.

The sheets suddenly felt too restricting, keeping him hidden underneath. Kicking the annoying fabric away, he spread out wide on the mattress, sighing when the painful throb moved back to his erection. Fingers were hooked under the waistband of his boxers, discarding the piece of garment as well. Completely bare he let his fingers flitter down to his dick again, stroking it slowly as he felt it twitch in his hand. More noises fell from his lips, louder with every jerk. Rin wanted to yell, yell as loud as he could. Throw open the windows, stick his head out, and yell. But what would he actually scream for? For attention, for help, for someone to relief him from this.

Somewhere Rin knew what was happening, knew he was in heat. But for some reason it didn't matter as much now. It just guided him to where he needed to be. Mostly he wanted to be with someone, have someone here in his bed, and help him out.

And as that thought really settled into his brain, Rin's backside suddenly started to throb, letting him know exactly what it was he wanted. Another moan escaped him as he pumped his length a little harder, squeezing tightly around the base as he pushed out the pressure. What would it be like if he was touched down there? Never had it seemed this appealing before, but with how his whole body was feeling, it couldn't be anything but satisfying.

As one hand kept on stroking his erection, precum making the process slicker, wet noises filling the room together with his moans as he picked up the pace, the other hand gradually slipped between his legs. Passing his balls he followed the little path down until he reached his destination. Carefully he let the tip of his finger graze the ring of muscles, enticing a whole new noise from his lips. It had been incredible. The sliver of a touch alone, but Rin needed more, especially now that he had discovered it.

Circling the puckered hole once more, Rin's hips automatically pushed up against it, needy asking for more. At this point he couldn't really help himself anymore, too lost in what was happening to his body. The hand on his dick had ceased its movements, mind too focused on what was happening a little bit below. Never had this even occurred to Rin to even do this, the thought alone feeling like something degrading, something unfit for someone of his position. But now, with heat coursing through his veins, it felt like he had been missing out on something incredible.

Right when Rin decided he wanted the finger to do more than just carefully touch him, he realised he didn't want to do that alone. Didn't want to experience this alone. His body was craving attention, craving someone to be there. He wanted to scream for someone. But not just any random person. No, he knew it needed to be an Alpha. Someone who could dominate him and give him everything he wished for.

Reluctantly he released his length and pulled his other hand away from his puckered hole. Reaching for his phone Rin was already going through his contact list in his mind, trying to remember who were Alphas. There were a few in his swimming team. But somewhere he was lucid enough to realise he really didn't know them that well, and the rational part of his brain peeked up and decided that it needed to be someone he was close to. Plus they all didn't smell right. They didn't have that effect on him that… Maybe he should give him a call…

Rin's hand now moved from his nightstand, where his phone lied, to the floor. Reaching down he grabbed his laptop off the floor and flipped it open. Thankfully he hadn't turned off the device out of pure laziness last night. With his buzzing body, aching for the attention he was depraving himself now, he wouldn't have the patience. Eyelids fluttered as he tried to comprehend what was happening on the screen, the blue light too bright for his sensitive eyes. But there was the little blue icon he had been looking for. He bit his lip when he found the right name, a sense of joy coming over him as he pressed the call button.

Waiting for the call to be accepted Rin had slowly started stroking his length again, it twitching at the prospect of what was about to come. Chances were slim the other would even pick up. It was early in the morning on a Sunday. It possibly would've been better if the call hadn't been answered, but there the laptop was already making connection with the other, first showing off only Rin as the webcam started filming him. A moan flitted off his lips, glad he would see the other soon. Glad the other got to see him this way, relish in it, and possibly help him reach something divine.

"Hey… Rin!" His name was screeched out in pure horror, Makoto sitting on his couch with both hands in front of his face to keep him from seeing things he shouldn't be seeing.

But it barely registered in Rin's brain. Seeing the Alpha sitting there, legs pulled up to shelter his body some more, neck tinted a shameful red, made Rin stroke his dick just a bit faster. Carefully his free hand flittered back down his stomach, ready to continue where it had left off. Rin wanted Makoto to see this though, wanted him to see what Rin needed now. So he moaned, loudly, and he saw the Alpha peek through his fingers.

The image shook a little as the connection faltered, and in frustration Rin tugged harder on his length, swiping his thumb over the head to smear out the precum. The other hand had now passed his balls and was sliding down the little path again, when suddenly another voice rose up. "Does this happen more often?"

The voice was familiar, too familiar. Blinking his eyes Rin tried to sharpen his vision, pulling away his attention of the Alpha, who was vigorously shaking his head, but still peeking through his fingers. Rin hadn't even noticed before, but sitting beside Makoto was none other than his best friend. "Sousuke," he moaned out as the tip of his finger finally dipped into him, the sensation making him throw his head back into the pillow. He knew they both could see what he was doing, hips thrusting up as he pushed the finger in a little further. Another moan filled the room as the idea of having both men there seemed even better. Have them envelop him with warmth, touching him wherever they could, bringing him to new highs.

"Shit," Sousuke muttered as he tried to avert his eyes, but eventually couldn't. Rin was glad, glad he couldn't keep his eyes away. Glad he wanted to see Rin come undone right before them. Even Makoto had lowered his hands now, though kept his head slightly tilted to the left, as if he wasn't part of this at all. But Rin knew he was. Knew the Alpha was now remembering Rin's smell and how it had captivated him before. Realising how badly he really wanted to take Rin right there. Oh and how Rin longed for it. Because he too remembered Makoto's intoxicating smell and that dark stare that made his whole body tremble.

This whole experience was very different for Makoto though. He had no smells surrounding him that could force him over the edge. But seeing Rin act out so seductively on the screen did things to his body he rather denied. Especially with Sousuke sitting only a foot away. Neither of them had ended the call though. At first it had been shock that had prevented them from doing so, but now they didn't have such an excuse anymore. For some reason they wanted to see where this ended, this whole ordeal holding them imprisoned. "He's in heat," Makoto heard himself say, his voice darker than it usually was. He could even hear it now.

"Right," Sousuke murmured, teal eyes now focused on Makoto rather than on the screen. For a moment his eyes dipped down, staring at the bulge in Makoto's pants. Due to the jeans he couldn't tell much, but he thought he saw the outline of Makoto's erection. "Why would he call you though?" Sousuke added as he lifted his gaze back up to Makoto's face.

Rin couldn't really follow what they were saying, found the sound distracting. So he started the move the finger in and out a bit, forcing more sounds from his lips. He was inexperienced and hardly knew what he was doing, but this was enough. This teasing touch while he stroked his erection made his whole body tingle. And thankfully Makoto didn't say anything else. Merely shrugged at Sousuke's question, because how was he supposed to know? Rin barely understood why. He just wanted them to be connected in some way, and the internet was currently the only option they had.

Emerald eyes were following the movement of Rin's hand as he pushed the finger in and out, his ass obscuring most of Makoto's vision. But Sousuke was only half focused, his gaze switching between Rin and Makoto, his body inching closer to the Alpha without really realising it. Until their thighs bumped together.

The sudden touch made Makoto glance to Sousuke too, their eyes locking. Rin shivered as he saw their bodies move even closer then, this automatic response. His fingers moved in and out a little faster, trying to keep up with the stroking hand. His dick was now weeping precum, balls tight against his body as the sensations had gotten higher and higher. It wouldn't be long now, but he could hardly focus on that. Not when Sousuke carefully grabbed Makoto's chin, the distance between their faces becoming less and less. And as their lips touched, Rin found his voice breaking on a moan. This was more than he could've hoped for. They were kissing. It was soft and tentative, and Makoto kept an eye on the screen, as if to include Rin in all this as well. Rin wanted to kiss them too. Feel their lips all over him, and have his all over them.

The end was in sight as Rin's whole body started shaking. He had to avert his eyes as he trashed his head from side to side on the pillow, it all becoming too much. With his finger teasing his walls with every thrust, and his hand rubbing him in that perfect familiar way, his orgasm was finally there. As he moaned out loudly, letting the whole building know what was happening, plus the two on the other side of the screen, Rin released onto his stomach in a few spurts. He could feel teal and emerald staring at him, relishing in Rin's aftermath. And for a while he could enjoy it too.

Until the high of his orgasm ebbed away, his heat on the low for a while. Then Rin came to his senses, realising what had happened. Snapping his head back to the screen he found Sousuke and Makoto still sitting very close to one another, but no longer kissing.

Scrambling his way to the screen he quickly closed it, ending the call without another word. Rin felt ashamed of what he had just done. How could that have happened? With his head in his hands he tried to comprehend what he had done, until he remembered where those hands had been. Disgustedly he looked at his hands, anger appearing. He really was an idiot. Never could he face those two again. Ruining everything in one skype session.

At least he hadn't actually met up with someone. That was one thing Rin could be happy about. Unfortunately that didn't occur to the Omega at this point.

...

And had you expected that? I tried to be mysterious about it XD Next chapter again Rin's POV, with some real aftermath...

I also made a community on here especially for these series. It's called a Party of Four and here you can find any story that belongs within this universe. Plus you can subscribe to this and get updates whenever I post something in it!

Love, Dana


	11. Chapter 11

It's been months... I am so sorry! I started a full time job, which gave me less time to write, and then I also was highly unmotivated... But here is finally a chapter again with some Rin x Haru "action"!

I hope you like it! I will try to update a bit more frequent, though other stories have priority now...

...

It was his third shower of the day. The spray of water made him shiver, arms wrapped around his torso to keep to illusion of staying warm. The cold shower was chosen on purpose though, the freezing ache chasing another feeling away. It had worked rather well so far, but he knew this would only work the first time. Heat was not as persistent yet.

There had been a point where he had wanted to cry, angry at himself, frustrated from the situation he was in. But now he just felt numb. A feeling he preferred over the other one.

Perhaps Rin was being foolish, getting upset over something he had no control over. But that was the biggest problem. Having no control over yourself is the scariest thing he had ever gone through. It had been fine in the moment itself, but afterwards comes the realisation of what he had done. Of what had happened. And something like that shouldn't have happened. Rin didn't even understand how the idea had even come to him. Why had he deemed it necessary to call him out of all people? And what was his luck that his best friend was there as well. He could say it had been an accident. That he meant to call someone else. But no one would believe that at this point, nor did it really matter.

Once his body was no longer able to feel anything except for the painful cold, Rin turned the shower off and stepped out. Loosely he wrapped a towel around his waist, knowing he would warm up within a few minutes as soon as he let the outside air touch his skin. The summer heat was not helping his current situation.

Passing his bed on his way out of the bathroom Rin did his best to ignore it. The sheets had already been stripped off and dumped into the hamper, ready to be washed and forgotten of what had happened. His laptop had been moved back to his living area, pretending as if it hadn't gone through a whole new experience before. Rin did his best to remove every trace of it, but unfortunately he couldn't wipe his or the other two's memory.

It was unfair. Everything had been going so well over here. Rin hadn't had any troubles so far, his whole status nog affecting anything. The problems had been back in Japan, where Sousuke had been punched by Makoto, and Haru had caused it all by being in heat. Haru was the one with the heat problems. Why couldn't they have stayed his? Why did Rin need to mingle in as well, and cause even worse things? Though one could argue that Sousuke receiving a kiss from Makoto was far better than receiving a punch. Still what could come from that? What had Rin really caused there? Had he not only chased his friends away from him, but also from each other?

He needed to talk to someone. Just have someone explain to him what had happened and how he could fix things. If he could fix it. But who was he supposed to ask his questions? The people he knew here were not good enough friends for him to share this with, the fear of becoming a mockery fluttering somewhere in the back of his mind. He couldn't call his mother, the embarrassment of his first heat too great. Sex was not something you could discuss with your mom. Nor with your sister, who wouldn't understand anyway. His best friend would've been perfect, but he had gone and fucked that up. But there was still someone left, wasn't there? Someone whom he was close to, and had gone through this already. It really was quite simple, but Rin wondered if he would find his answers there.

Sinking down on his desk chair, Rin took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for this. It was at least worth a shot, and even if they hadn't always understood each other, Rin remembered moments where he had felt so connected. As if they had been two inseparable beings. And even an ocean couldn't wipe that away, right?

After taking another deep breath Rin found the courage to continue, opening the very same app as he had done before, this time in search for another icon. It seemed the other was online, but Haru was one of those people who always was online, even if he wasn't. Leaving his laptop on when he went out the door, coming back hours later to find several messages waiting for him. Haru could not be bothered by things such as Skype. So this was another lucky shot for Rin, and it seemed this time no one would pick up. He let it ring for a while, but there was no answer, and just as he was about to give up, leaning his head back in his chair to heave another sigh, the call was accepted and he was soon met with that familiar azure stare.

"Rin," Haru greeted coolly, his tone not meant as distancing. It was that monotone way of speaking Haru had, voice void of emotion, because Haru found them hard to handle.

It was odd to talk to Haru now. They hadn't spoken to each other in months, those Skype calls never happening. "H-hey," Rin greeted back, cursing himself for his voice breaking. Even Haru noticed, raising one eyebrow ever so slightly in question, but not saying anything about it. Haru was not one to flat out ask if something was wrong, but would pick up signals unconsciously.

When Rin didn't instantly pick up a conversation, as Haru expected he would, Haru eventually decided to fill the silence with small talk. Something Makoto had once taught him was appropriate. "So how is Australia?"

"It's good," Rin replied, glad he had a bit more time to prepare. "Making good progress in the pool, met some new people. The weather is just shit right now. Far too warm," he complained. Rin could feel another spark of warmth slide down his spine, nerves for this conversation causing his heat to flare up a lot quicker than before. Right as he was about to ask how Haru was, Rin could feel his crotch tingling again, and swallowed the question. He should just get this over with before his heat really settled in. Who knows what kind of problems it could cause now? "Haru, I want to talk to you about something."

Haru hummed as an approval, his eyes averting seeming in disinterest, but Rin knew Haru would be listening attentively.

"I, uh, something happened this morning," Rin started, images flashing in front of his eyes again of what had occurred, his mind stalling at Makoto and Sousuke kissing. "I'm… I'm in heat," he ended, as if it would explain everything.

"I had it a few weeks ago," Haru said.

Rin's body went rigid at that answer, feeling the challenge in Haru's words. Normally this wouldn't be something Rin would care about, their rivalry having nothing to do with their status. But with the current state Rin was in, his heat playing tricks on his body as well as on his mind, he hated the fact that Haru had been first out of the two of them. Rin would be the first in other things though. He would not be beaten a second time, he'd be sure of that.

Trying to shake that last thought Rin gathered his thoughts again. "That's nice," he started, gritting his teeth to keep in a snide comment. "Then you have a bit more experience with this than I do. I, uh…" And now he had to say it out loud. Explain to Haru exactly what had happened, so he could actually get some advice on this. But how to form the words correctly? "I, uh, I woke up this morning for the first time in heat, and… and my body told me I needed relief."

Azure eyes turned back to the screen, Haru's gaze now once more focused on Rin. Maybe it was the tone Rin had said it in, his tone wavering constantly, his normal confidence gone.

"But, you know, you don't want to be alone then," he tried to joke, but swallowed his chuckle right away. Haru's eyes narrowed, mind filling in the blanks on what happened, though he must expect something else. "At first I wanted to call someone, but then I kind of realised I didn't know them well enough, and didn't want to be with them at this point," he explained, throwing Haru's expectations out the window. "Instead I… I Skype called Makoto and Sousuke…" His voice pitched up at the end, embarrassment laced into his tone. His eyes were averted from the screen, scared of Haru's reaction to this. Rin hadn't even mentioned what had happened during the call, which made this even worse.

It stayed awfully quiet for a long time, long enough for Rin to turn his eyes back to the screen. There he saw a furious Haru, eyes dark as he stared holes into Rin's head. "Why would you call them?"

The accusing tone was not something Rin could miss, and even if it was quite a simple question, he felt instantly attacked. "Because I wanted to," he replied at first, loving the way Haru's lip curled into a sneer. But then his eyes flickered down to his message history and saw the last call he made. He was not here to fight with Haru, he was here for quite the opposite. He was able to call back his hormones and put a pause on his heat, the need to finish this conversation normally much higher. "Damn it, no, that's not really my answer. Shit, Haru. I don't even know why I called them. The idea popped into my mind and then I just did it, and at the end I felt absolutely awful."

"You shouldn't call them when you're in heat. You're in Australia. Find someone there."

Flabbergasted Rin stared at Haru, surprised the other couldn't comprehend what he was talking about. "I know I shouldn't call them, and I don't want to call anyone here either. I don't want to have anyone here right now," Rin said. "I don't want to feel so vulnerable, or lose control of what I do. I don't want my body to lead my into situations my mind doesn't want to be in. I don't want to be in heat."

Haru's eyes were still narrowed, but the anger seemed to sip away slowly as he listened to Rin's rant, his tone becoming more desperate with every sentence.

"I feel disgusting, I feel like my own body took advantage of me, which makes no sense at all, but it happened. I exposed myself in ways to my best friend, in a way a best friend never should. With just one phone call I ruined everything, and I don't know how to fix it." Silently tears had formed in his eyes, falling down his cheeks as he let a soft sob escape his lips.

On the other side Haru shifted uncomfortably. Even if Rin wasn't explicit on what happened when they called, Haru could form enough images. "I tried to seduce Makoto on multiple occasions already… Even when I wasn't in heat, my body said I needed to have him," Haru said, and it seemed it was the first time he really realised what he had been doing. "We even kissed, and if Sousuke hadn't come between us, then more would've happened… But I don't think I would've minded, because it's what's supposed to happen, right? I kissed Sousuke too, because I feel like he belongs to me too, like Makoto does. I feel like they are mine…"

"They actually kissed on camera too, so I guess you're pretty much a thing now," Rin replied, trying to make the mood lighter, even if he felt very heavy after Haru's confession. He had kissed them both. There was something happening over in Tokyo, and there was nothing Rin could do about it. If it was meant to be, then it was meant to be. But it was weird to think that his best friend would be with Haru. Or that Makoto, the one who had reacted to Rin so strongly, would end up with Haru. Rin was never meant to be part of all that, and that thought bothered Rin.

"I don't think we're anything, yet. Makoto doesn't want anything, and Sousuke denies it all," Haru muttered, eyes focused on something on the wall to the side, but then he turned back to the screen, reading between the lines. "But they reacted to you too, so aren't you part of this too?"

Rin shook his head, swallowing the bitter taste in his mouth. "Nah, it was just a mistake. I caught them by surprise and they just stayed on the line."

"How long did the call last?"

"Until I finished," Rin admitted shamefully, rubbing a hand through his hair to scratch away the embarrassment. "It was stupid and I just, I wish I could take it all back. They have this whole wrong image of me now, and will never be able to look at me the same. And then you guys will be together soon, and then I can't come visit anymore. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Don't worry so much," Haru stated. "Life will take you wherever it wants to go. Let it guide you and you will end up where you're happy. This is not something you can train for or get better at. This isn't like swimming. This just happens to you. Just be free."

Rin nodded at Haru's words, though he didn't agree, couldn't agree. He couldn't let go like that, and accept whatever would happen. He couldn't live his life like that. It needed to be controlled in some way, but it was good to see that Haru was not bothered by how it all worked. Though Haru never really was bothered in the first place. He was just Haru.

It was nice to be able to normally talk to Haru. Rin wouldn't be able to talk to Makoto ever again, and Sousuke would be tricky now too. But Rin felt no shame towards Haru. It was nice. Haru was someone he could share these problems with and have someone who understands what he was going through. They may not agree on how it all worked, but talking about it in general already made Rin feel a bit better. He didn't feel so alone with his problem.

"By the way, if you want to stay safe while you're in heat, get a good lock and buy some lube. It makes the process a lot easier and less annoying afterwards."

Rin stared at Haru in shock for a while and then just laughed. Of course Haru would find no problem in talking about such things, but at this point Rin was happy he didn't.


	12. Chapter 12

Footsteps echoed through the narrow hallway, the sound bounced back against the crème coloured walls as Haru made his way to Makoto's apartment. After his talk with Rin he felt a bit different, though could not fully pinpoint why. It was as if a mist was lifted away from his eyes and he could see much clearer now. The giddy feeling he had before whenever he moved to Makoto's place had vanished. Haru felt calmer now, heart not racing as he almost finished his journey. This felt better.

Knocking two times on the front door Haru waited patiently for it to open, eyes cast to the side, glancing down the rest of the empty corridor. It was a cool afternoon, winter peeking in its head, though not as harshly as it would've back home. Haru almost missed the piercing cold as it would bite away at your bones, but he knew these warmer temperatures were better for his swimming body. Something which he thought was far more important. Maybe part of him was simply missing home, but what exactly he missed he wasn't sure of. There wasn't anything to return to there. Nagisa and Rei were there, but Makoto was here. His house would be empty, abandoned. What could be there that he now longed for?

Slowly the door creaked open. Blue eyes shot up to meet a familiar teal stare. The frown tugged between these firm eyebrows wasn't a very welcoming greeting, but Haru wasn't used to anything different. At least he did not have to open his mouth and call for Makoto to make Sousuke open the door, as he had expected. The Beta stepped aside without a word and let Haru venture inside.

As Haru moved inside, he found Makoto leaning against his kitchen island, head hanging low as he was lost in thought. It wasn't until Haru had stared at his best friend for a while until Makoto finally lifted his head and noticed him. "Oh, hey-y Haru." The greeting was cheerful as expected, but the way his voice wavered fitted the awkward energy perfectly. Haru could feel it pushing on his shoulders, weighing him down as he proceeded to enter the apartment further. He was not really good at reading situations, and if it hadn't been for his previous conversation with Rin, Haru would not have known what was going on here. Now he knew though. He understood all too well.

"Hey," he muttered in reply, eyes moving back to wear Sousuke now was. He had sat down on the couch, fiddling with his fingers as he casted anxious glances at the closed laptop sitting on the coffee table. "I'll make some tea," Haru then announced, the need to break the awkward silence arising. Normally he was not the appointed person to do so, and he wasn't sure if he actually liked the part.

Pushing passed Makoto Haru moved to the stove and grabbed the kettle, filling it with water in the sink. It was a routine, waiting on the water to boil, grabbing the tea leaves from the cabinet. Though it was a journey to find them. Makoto was not very efficient with where he kept everything.

The whole time while Haru had busied himself with preparing the tea, Makoto had been standing behind him, leaning against the small island. Though his eyes were now focused on Haru, as he kept his arms crossed over his chest. Makoto was keeping an eye on Haru, waiting on some kind of sudden movement, some kind of attack, something Haru had already done before. But the need hadn't arisen now. Haru wasn't aiming for more from Makoto. He only wanted to spend some time with his best friend and also see how he was doing. He had caught one side of the story, but he wanted to know how Makoto felt.

"Go sit with Sousuke. I'll bring the tea over in a second," Haru told the Alpha, seeing Makoto flinch at the sudden speech.

"Oh," Makoto breathed out, carefully casting a glance over his shoulder.

Haru followed his movements, seeing how Sousuke's eyes met with Makoto's and how the Alpha quickly looked away again. Something Haru knew would happen, Makoto still quite skittish and quick to embarrass. But it was Sousuke's expression he could not read. The deep furrow of the brow, lips formed in a tight thin line, eyes shimmering lightly. Haru didn't understand and for the first time he disliked it. Right now he wanted to know how they all felt, and what they all thought, so he could selfishly figure out where he stood.

Instead of following Haru's order, Makoto turned towards Haru and grabbed the tray with tea cups from the kitchen counter. "I'll help you. It's my home anyway, so I should be the one preparing the tea, right?" Makoto said, giving his line a soft awkward chuckle. It didn't lift the mood at all, but Haru didn't mind. He was not the one feeling uncomfortable, so he only nodded and granted Makoto permission to take the tray away as he followed behind with the teapot.

After filling the cups with tea, Haru sat down in the armchair on the side, forcing Makoto to sit beside Sousuke again. Haru envisioned them tangled together as they had been before, with the laptop open, Rin doing things to himself he should've have been doing. For a moment he wished he had been there to watch it all. See it play out and wait for the next step. He would've known then what had happened after Rin had cut it off. Had they stayed entangled for a while, relishing in the warmth of the other. Or had they sprung apart with fear in their eyes, wondering what had happened between them and why. Now Haru would only know if one of them actually told him, and he chances were slim that would happen.

Setting his cup of tea aside Haru sat straight up in his chair and focused his attention on Makoto and Sousuke, watching them awkwardly dance around each for a bit as they poured another cup of tea.

"I got a call from Rin before I came here," Haru announced, watching the different reactions on the other two's faces.

Makoto practically spat out his tea, choking on the last bit that was left in his mouth. Sousuke froze mid-air, teacup posed in his hand as he had raised it towards his lips.

"Apparently he got his first heat today," Haru continued, gauging the others' reactions again, but they seemed to shock to show another emotion at this point. Or they were waiting on Haru to tell them what Rin and he had spoken of. "It was nice talking with him about it. I understand it a bit better now."

Teal eyes glanced up at Haru, Sousuke really paying attention to what Haru was saying. He was eventually the one to respond, Makoto unable to produce any words concerning the subject. "How was he doing?" Sousuke murmured, expectant look in his eyes. He was hoping for a certain answer, an answer Haru could not give him.

"Not very good. He was quite bothered with himself," Haru replied honestly, eyes shifting away from Sousuke and Makoto. Studying the dust spots around the television he went on. "His heat hadn't started out well. He was quite angry with himself. I think he needs a bit more support through this all."

Sousuke nodded, accepting this news better than Haru expected. But perhaps it wasn't that strange. Sousuke wasn't very talkative, much like Haru, but he was a problem solver. He made sure others felt better. And since Rin was his best friend, and Makoto wouldn't want to be comforted now either, Sousuke must be ready to be there for Rin. It would be better then, if Sousuke reached out. Haru was okay with being there for Rin, but he had trouble with supporting him, not to mention that they didn't really always see eye to eye. Their opinions on the matter often differed quite a bit, and Haru couldn't put himself in Rin's shoes. He couldn't emphasize that well. Sousuke would be the better pick.

"I'll give him a call later and talk things through," Sousuke muttered and seemed to relax slightly now that he could focus on something else.

Haru thought it was a good idea to call, there was just one downfall. "Make sure to be persistent. I don't think he wants to talk to you right now." Teal and emerald eyes shot towards Haru, both surprised by Haru's comment. Since Haru hadn't mentioned anything yet, they had now expected Rin hadn't spoken of what had occurred earlier. Now Haru let shine through that Rin had indeed talked, and had said enough. More than enough. "But I'm sure if you keep calling him over and over again, he'll eventually get annoyed and will answer." Haru had said it casually, to not put as much weight on the comment, but it had no effect.

Sousuke's lips parted a few times to say something, but he couldn't produce any words, too shocked by the revelation. Of course this made everything even more embarrassing, even if Haru believed they had nothing to be embarrassed for. It was odd to think they had gotten turned on by Rin, not because Rin wasn't attractive, but more so because it hadn't been Haru. He wanted to be the one to turn them on. So Haru understood why it had happened and could sympathize, part of him was just a bit jealous.

Seeing as Makoto had gone fully rigid beside Sousuke, unable to react to anything, Haru found himself in the position again to break the silence. "Rin told be everything that had happened," he said, giving the others some time to let it sink in. "He didn't go in full detail of course, too mortified to talk about that. But he gave me the gist of things. So I know about the call from this morning," he ended, thinking he may need to clarify things, considering no one was reacting still. But it didn't help. Makoto and Sousuke looked like they had been turned into stone, as if Medusa had passed by and had looked them in the eye. It didn't give Haru the answers he needed, and he could feel the irritation rising inside of him. Why couldn't they just talk now and help him out? Help him understand.

Time passed silently as Haru gave them another minute to process things, and hopefully come up with something clever to say. Something meaningful. Something Haru could use. But nothing.

"He told me about what he had done to himself, and how you had encouraged him," Haru started again, hoping this bit would entice some kind of reaction, and it did. The last part made Makoto look up at Haru through squinted eyes, wondering how they had even encouraged Rin since they hadn't spoken a word during the call. The next line Haru couldn't deliver while looking at the other two, the words feeling strange on his tongue. "He told me you kissed."

Makoto stood up from his seat quite abruptly and walked over to the kitchen, leaning his hands on the kitchen island as he started at the marble surface. He just hovered there, giving Haru no further reply to the last sentence. But Sousuke did, knowing they couldn't keep quiet any longer, and part of him must've been relieved to finally have the chance to talk about it.

"We did," he said lowly. "We got caught in the moment like Rin, and lost ourselves along the line."

Again it was understandable and Haru didn't blame them. Part of him was curious if they would do it again. And if they would kiss him too. If Haru could be part of it as well.

"It's not as if we planned it or anything. It kind of just happened," Sousuke started again, trying to find excuses. Makoto was not contributing at all, instead staying out of it completely. Denying it had happened, leaving Sousuke to fend for himself. Haru could see Sousuke was having a hard time now. It was as if Makoto was taking away any meaning it had held, out of sheer fear. What could Makoto possibly be afraid of though? That was something Haru couldn't quite grasp. The more Makoto denied it, the longer it would take before they became the thing they were meant to become. You can't change the will of the water. You can change its course, but the river will always end up in the same ocean.

Turning his attention to Makoto, Haru decided to rattle his cage and confront him straight on. "And what does Makoto think of the situation?"

Haru watched several emotions move through Makoto's body, knuckles turning white at the sheer pressure Makoto was putting on them. He saw the frustration, the anger, the sadness, shimmering in those emerald orbs Haru knew so well. The ones he had stared into deeply, had revelled in when Makoto had expressed himself so honestly. Haru wished they could go back there. Back where Makoto didn't fear himself. Back where Makoto could get lost in his childish moments where he just needed to show Haru how much he had cared. Whenever it had concerned Haru, whenever the Omega had been in a tough spot, unable to take care of himself, Makoto had done everything to help him. But whenever it concerned the Alpha himself, Makoto could not let others help him. And even if Haru was not good at it, it still hurt that Makoto would not let him.

"You don't have to answer, Makoto," Sousuke said softly, giving the Alpha a way out. Sousuke behaved just like Makoto would've. Making sure others were feeling alright, while they were crumbling away on the inside. As if their feelings did not matter. It was Rin who used to be protected, and now it was Makoto's turn. And Haru was the evil that bothered them.

Slowly Makoto turned away from the kitchen island and towards the living area. Both Sousuke and Haru were waiting on a reaction, surprised Makoto was focusing on them again, mixing in with this conversation. But they couldn't have been more wrong. Makoto was visibly shaking, hands balled into fists as they hung beside his body. Emerald shimmered dangerously behind Makoto's messy locks as he peered at them through narrowed eyes. Teeth were gritted as he finally spat out his own comment. "Get out of my house."

The words vibrated through Haru's very being, Makoto's tone so low he could feel it in his very core. Never had Makoto spoken to him like this, nor had they ever had such an effect on him. With eyes wide he found himself standing up, averting his gaze as soon as that emerald stare landed on him. Makoto didn't look as angry anymore as before, instead flabbergasted at his own tone, but it didn't matter anymore. The order had been given, and Haru could still feel it settling into his bones. Somewhere Haru felt the fear the words left behind, the need to obey the command so strong he could no longer turn back. Haru didn't know why it happened, but he left the apartment without complaint.

If Sousuke left as well, he didn't know. But his journey back was focused on how Makoto had spoken, Haru relishing in the tone as he found himself enveloped in fear, curiosity, and need. Even now Makoto could still surprise him.


	13. Chapter 13

A barstool was pressing roughly into his back as he was pushed back against the bar, back bent almost awkwardly. The music was drowned out by a group of men, singing along in an off-tune. A few glasses broke as two bartenders clashed into one another, not paying enough attention. But none of it really grasped his attention, it focused on something else. It was not even the tongue in his mouth, which was twisting and turning far too fast, that kept his mind occupied. It were those wandering hands, sneaking lower and lower over his hips. Rin knew what they were aiming for and dreaded the moment they would reach it.

Thankfully some girl bumped into them, trying to reach the bar. It gave Rin the opportunity to break the kiss and look to the side. As he looked at the girl, receiving a raised eyebrow back in question, he tried to catch his bearings. Perhaps he had had a few too many drinks tonight.

It wasn't odd for him to find someone for the night. Ever since 'the incident' Rin decided it was best to go out and have fun, and not mull over what had happened and what could be. Those things didn't matter now, and Rin wasn't even sure if that was what he wanted. If this was what he wanted wasn't very clear either. Picking someone for the night and never seeing them after again. None of them seemed right. He had taken a few girls home, but only girls ever made it into his bedroom. Somehow he didn't feel comfortable asking a guy home, knowing what they would want. He would be giving a part of himself, which he was not ready for. Maybe he never would be. It didn't mean he didn't kiss guys, since he was just kissing one very clearly. He tended to stick to Betas since they were not as pushy, but for some reason his brain thought it was a good idea to seduce the handsome Alpha this time.

"Hey…" the guy slurred, bringing his face closer to Rin's again. "Should we get out of here?"

Before Rin could answer he was already captured in another kiss, tongue forced between his lips to roam through his mouth again. It was not a pleasant feeling, but he was too drunk to realise. Rin simply gave in, partially also quite horny and interested in the proposition. It was a logical follow up after their heated kisses and flirty conversations. Rin had even insinuated it all. But the thought of going home with this guy was nauseating. Rin didn't even know his name, or maybe he had forgotten it. Maybe he hadn't even asked. Still he couldn't stop kissing the guy, his body wanting more, his drunken haze only worsening things. It was almost as if… he was in heat.

And that last thought made him step back. "Sorry," he muttered, tiredly wiping a hand over his face. "I'm a bit tired, so I think I'll just go home."

"What?" the guy said, voice gaining a threatening tremble. Roughly he grabbed Rin's wrist and kept him in place. "Don't be a little teasing bitch and leave me hanging."

Of course Rin had to choose a muscular guy. Rin wasn't a frail little princess, but he was not as tall as this Alpha and definitely not as wide. Somewhere he had reminded Rin of someone, but he couldn't quite see who he had looked like. The temperament was expected of an Alpha though. Forceful, claiming what he wanted. Typical really. Such a stereotype that only reinforced Rin's idea of it all. Why he shouldn't have been an Omega. And why he would never want to be with an Alpha either. They were all the same. It had even changed…

"I guess I am going to be that bitch," Rin replied mockingly, ripping his arm from the Alpha's hold and quickly stepping away. He weaved his way through the crowded bar, expecting the guy to come after him, but by miracle he didn't. Perhaps too drunk to even follow Rin.

Rin just counted himself lucky at this point.

The cold evening air hit him hard as he stepped out of the bar, a harsh wind blowing in from the beach. The summer was slowly leaving them again, better weather on its way. Instantly Rin felt himself sobering up, the encounter inside doing wonders already, adding the cold doing even more. Stuffing his hands in his jeans' pockets Rin turned to the left, aiming to get home fast and sleep this night away. He hoped he wouldn't remember, but he probably would. Another thing he could hate about this all.

As a seagull made himself noticed by squawking loudly as it flew over the ocean, Rin found his attention pulled there. The soft light of the moon was reflected in the water, disturbed by the waves as the crashed into the sand. It was a peaceful night, so different from the environment inside the bar. Slowly Rin felt his racing heart calm down, just now noticing it was beating fast. He did enjoy going out and have a good time with others, but there was nothing that could calm him down as the steady waves of the ocean.

Looking out further over the water he imagined seeing Japan curve up in the distance. A flood of homesickness struck him as he thought of swimming over there. In reality he would never reach Japan. This coast was not facing Japan at all and he would get stuck in another country. Or a more likely outcome, he would drown.

When was the last time he had even talked to them all? His sister would occasionally call, because she would not have the same thing happen as last time when he went to Australia. Nitori sent him a few texts a week, and sometimes Momo would add his own comments to them. Haru he Skyped sometimes, but their last conversation had been two weeks ago. The other two… he hadn't spoken to at all. Sousuke had texted him, but Rin couldn't bring himself to even read the message, let alone reply. He was shutting it all down, afraid of what would happen if he moved further with it. But right now he felt the guilt gnawing at him, and the wonder of how they all were. Had they gotten together?

Flopping down on an empty bench Rin gave himself a moment to breathe, his stomach doing twists and turns he didn't appreciate. He wanted to blame it on the booze, but he knew better than that. Flipping out his phone Rin attempted to check the time, but never got to it. His finger moved on its own, going through his phonebook and searching for a particular name. There was a slight hesitation before he clicked the name and made the call. Why he did it, Rin didn't really know. In a moment of insanity he just did, and then prayed the phone wouldn't be answered. It was already very late, so it would be logical if it wasn't, but Rin had no such luck now.

" _Rin?"_ The warm tone of the voice was laced with confusion and worry, making Rin's heart skip an instant beat. _"Is something wrong?"_

Unable to say something right away, Rin listened to the rustling of something that sounded like sheets. Makoto was moving from his place it seemed, or maybe just sitting up in his bed. Rin could've woken him up. "I'm fine," Rin replied, but could hear his own voice breaking. It should've been an easy lie, but who could manage to lie to Makoto?

" _Are you sure? Then why did you call?"_ The softness made Rin's heart clench, feeling even from this distance that Makoto tried to take care of him. Wanted to do something for him. It was irritating, because all Rin could see was the last image Rin had of him. That lustful gaze as he stared at the computer screen. How could Rin think differently of Makoto now? How could Makoto suddenly be this sweet guy again?

Right as Rin wanted to speak again he heard someone else over the phone. _"Who are you talking to?"_ An innocent question, but it shocked Rin right to the core. He should've known that it would happen. He shouldn't have called in the first place. So he quickly hung up before he heard more, snapping the phone closed in his shaking hand.

Burying his hands into his hair he pulled the red strands softly, blaming himself for this stupid action. But hearing his best friend's voice over the phone as he was calling someone else, left quite the big impression. Why was Sousuke there at this hour? And what were they doing in bed together? There was only one logical explanation and it was a thought Rin wanted to bury somewhere deep inside his mind. It was bound to happen, but he didn't want to witness it like this.

A familiar jingle rose up from Rin's lap and as he glanced down he saw the flashing light of his phone. A certain name popped up on the screen and even if he didn't want to, he still picked it up.

" _Rin, don't hang up."_ It sounded a bit like an order, a heavy tone in Makoto's voice this time, and Rin found himself listening to it right away, the beat of it crashing right through him. _"Sorry for the interruption. We had been watching a movie and apparently had both fallen asleep during it. Sousuke woke up when you called."_

An innocent explanation, and possibly not true, but Rin grabbed onto it as if his life depended on it. "Must've been a bad movie," Rin retorted, his voice a lot calmer now than before.

That soft chuckle that escaped Makoto almost hurt. It was a side Rin knew very well, had seen since they were little kids. If they could just go back to all that and forget all the other stuff that had happened, perhaps they could be normal friends again. But Rin knew they couldn't go back. _"Yeah, I guess it wasn't the greatest movie."_ Makoto fell silent then, the only noise now reaching Rin was the crashing of waves on the beach. _"But why did you call, Rin?"_

"I don't know," Rin said honestly.

The rustling sound rose up again from the other end of the phone, followed by footsteps as Makoto moved to another place in his apartment. Rin wondered what it looked like. If it was as warm and welcoming as Makoto was, though it probably was a messy place. Makoto wasn't the most organised out of all of them. _"How's swimming been going?"_

Frowning at the sudden change of subject Rin replied hesitatingly, knowing Makoto did it on purpose. "Good," he said surely, swallowing heavily after. "Better than last time. I've been improving my times and keeping up with the rest."

" _That's good. I'm glad to hear."_ There was a slight pause, and Rin thought Makoto waited on Rin to ask a question back. How it was going at university, and he was cursing at himself internally for not being as polite as Makoto was. For not having interest in the other's life. But that was not why Makoto paused at all. _"Did you make some friends?"_

A loaded question, because Makoto wasn't interested in knowing if Rin had friends there. It was to hear if there were special friends over here. Friends that could turn into something else, or possibly already had changed into something else. It was a familiar anxiety, a feeling Rin knew very well, and it warmed his stomach to know he was not the only one feeling this way. "I made a few friends in my swimming team, but you know me, I don't do very well with people. I seem to always scare them off," he joked.

" _I always saw it the other way around,"_ Makoto replied, and Rin could hear the smile in his voice, even if it was to mask a different emotion. _"People always fluttered towards you without effort. They wanted to be close to you and bask in your energy. I remember when we were kids. You always made me feel so… big."_

"You don't have to rub in that I am smaller."

Another chuckle escaped Makoto, the sound warm and velvety and Rin wanted to drown himself in it. This moment felt so comfortable, and he wished every moment could be this way from now on. _"That's not what I meant. You were always so full of life… It was infectious. And I felt that I could be the same way whenever you were around. You always build people up instead of tearing them down."_

"Thank you, Makoto," Rin said, unsure of what else to say. Part of him was feeling a lot better than he had before, but another part of him was feeling worse. His world was crumbling down around him, his choices suddenly seeming strange. Australia not feeling like the right place for him anymore. But this is where his dream would come true. It didn't make sense. He wanted to be here, but he also didn't.

" _Rin, why don't you come home?"_ That line made Rin's chest tighten, breathing suddenly becoming difficult. With such ease Makoto started breaking everything down. Maybe Rin shouldn't have called at all. He would've avoided all this then. Because what good could come out of it? _"Just come home, Rin. Please, just come home."_ He could hear the emotion in Makoto's voice, his tone wavering with every word. And he kept on chanting on those words, over and over again, telling Rin that he should go home. Every resolution he had was falling down with every word Makoto spoke.

Maybe he should just go home.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! I'm having a Christmas fanfic giveaway on my FB! On my profile there is a link to my FB. Find the post about the fanfic and comment to participate!

And I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I made a little timeskip. So this is a few weeks later!

Hope you enjoy!

...

Racing through the tunnels, the subway made its way to its end destination. The final stop for the evening as it would settle for the night. The carriage was almost empty, a few people spread out over the empty seats. Rin was one of them, sitting lazily in the aisle seat as he stared at his reflection in the window. Music was blasting through his headphones, keeping his mind off of things for the time being. His bag was posed on the seat beside him, steading bumping along with the subway's movements.

The next stop was announced through the speakers, a few passengers perking up as they noticed they had to get out. Rin hadn't heard, but got up with them, knowing exactly where he had to get out. He had counted the stops, looked at the window to see the signs of the previous stations to make sure he was almost there.

Casually he flung his bag over his shoulder, stepping around a woman who didn't feel like getting out of the way. The doors automatically opened, letting a few people off. Only one or two got on at this point, the subway getting emptier and emptier with each station. Rin was one of the ones that got off, instantly aiming for the exit as the well light station guided him through. His eyes peeked up at the clock, squinting to see the time properly. It was late, but not too late. Ten at night was not a time everyone was in bed yet, but a time people wanted to go home, especially on a Sunday evening.

Rin scanned his ticket at the small gates, the gates opening as he pushed through and got up the stairs. The cold evening air surprised Rin a bit as he got out the station, tugging his jacket higher up to his chin to keep warm. He hadn't noticed how cold it had gotten before. But his journey had been a long one and it had gone by without him really realising.

Looking left and right Rin figured out which direction to go, keeping a steady pace to get out of the cold quickly. Grabbing his phone of his jeans' pocket he checked the address once more, Google Maps showing him exactly how to walk there. It was a short walk. He would be there in five minutes now. He clacked his tongue when he saw he had not received any new messages, slightly irritated no one had bothered to text. But it was not as if he had kept others up to speed either, so it was expected he hadn't gotten any new replies. No one really knew what was going on anyway. Not even Rin.

Standing by the traffic light Rin waited a few seconds, but then couldn't be bothered waiting on it to change colour. He crossed the street after looking left and right, making sure no car was coming. A car ended up honking at him. They always drove too fast in these parts of town. Especially at hours like these. But it was Rin's fault for crossing already. A bad habit he had picked up.

Stuffing his hands in his coat's pockets, he tried to keep them warm as another cold breeze swept through the streets. Rin cursed under his breath, growing more irritated by the second. Why did he have to come here again at this hour? What was the sole reason of this? Of course he had made the choice to come here, but he was sincerely doubting his objections now. Was it honestly worth it to fly all the way to Japan, get here in the dead of night, and be cold? Australia was much better. Rin didn't need a jacket there when he went outside.

Yes, Rin was moping, and whining, and had no real reason to be annoyed. It was his way of coping. To him there was no other way to deal with this than get angry at the others. While of course he personally was to blame. No one had forced him to get on that plane. Makoto had only told him to come home, and Rin had returned home after their conversation. He had gone to his apartment, had taken off his shoes, and had settled into bed. With his laptop to book a flight for the very next day. For a while he blamed the alcohol he had consumed, his brain still fuzzy at that point. But he had not cancelled when he had woken up sober. And he had made the journey here without ever having another drink to blame it on. Rin had gotten here on his own accord.

Turning the corner Rin reached the final street he had to pass through, the building he needed to go to already forming somewhere in the distance. Rin took a shaky breath, the reality of it all really sinking in now. He was in Japan, and he was about to see his friends again. The friends he had not spoken to in weeks. The friends that had seen sides of him he never had wanted to show them. The friends he had seen sides of he never had wanted to see. How would their first encounter be? Could they even look each other in the eye?

The doors slid open in front of him as someone went out, giving him instant access to the building. At least he didn't have to call up and announce his arrival. Now they all still had some time to prepare, or at least Rin did. Slowly pushing himself up the stairs, Rin tried to delay the next moment for as long as he could. His fast pace had diminished as he moved through the hallway as he had reached the right floor. And as he stood in front of the correct door, Makoto's last name flashing on a sign beside it, Rin hesitated. With his fist raised in the air he waited on something. A sign for him to go through with this. But who was going to give him that?

Closing his eyes, he sucked in a deep breath, letting it rest in his chest for a moment to calm his nerves. As he exhaled Rin knocked on the door, slowly opening his eyes as he heard movement coming from the apartment.

The door was opened and Rin was met with a familiar pair of teal coloured eyes, sharp eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he stared at Rin in the doorway. "Rin?"

"H-hey." He wasn't able to keep his voice steady. Not with seeing Sousuke again after such a long time. And yes, it was weird, and slightly uncomfortable, but Rin couldn't deny the happiness blooming inside his chest, it far outweighing any of the negative feelings he had. This was his best friend, and he was close enough to touch. Rin didn't reach out though.

Sousuke opened the door further, silently giving Rin permission to enter, even if this wasn't Sousuke's apartment. The Beta kept staring at him, confused as to why Rin was here to begin with. It seemed no words were shared over what had occurred the night before. What Rin and Makoto had spoken of. Maybe it was for the best.

For now Rin couldn't bring himself to step inside Makoto's apartment, standing right at the edge of the doorway as he let his eyes wander through the room. Seeing the small living room he faintly remembered from their skype call, attached to that the kitchen, where he found Makoto leaning back against the island. His green eyes were blown wide as he looked back at Rin, several emotions running through their depths, Rin unable to grasp any of them as they passed by over and over again. It was odd seeing the Alpha again in his full glory, but not seeing any of the Alpha features. Nothing about Makoto screamed dominance. Nothing about him said he wanted Rin down on his knees. A stereotype Rin hadn't been able to shake.

Letting a tiny smile form on his lips he greeted Makoto too, hoping it would take away some of the awkward mood that had enveloped them all. "Hey," he said softly as he finally stepped inside the apartment, only to step dead in his tracks again.

He hadn't really noticed before, far too occupied with the situation. But now that he was inside the apartment, really inside, he could no longer ignore the strong smell that lingered around him. The musky scent forced its way up his nostrils, invading his lungs as it settled deep inside his body. He could taste it on his tongue, the bitterness sending a shiver over his spine. He had forgotten about the effect Makoto had on him, completely forgotten. But now it all came rushing back…

"Fuck!" he cursed loudly, putting a hand over his nose and mouth as if to prevent the smell from going through. But it was far too late for that. His eyes started to water as his mind tried to figure out how to respond to it.

Out of the corner of his eyes Rin could see Makoto wanting to push off the counter and come to Rin's aide, but eventually decided against it. With worry in his gaze Makoto stated rooted in his place, finding it the safest. Sousuke on the other hand did step closer, putting a hand on Rin's shoulder as some kind of comfort as he looked his friend over. The pressure there had been before when smelling Makoto was not really there anymore, and everyone was reacting differently. It was odd, but also nice to notice Rin didn't have to be frightened anymore of what might happen.

"Damn, I forgot how strong you smelled," Rin commented, trying to make the mood a bit lighter again. He grinned at both Makoto and Sousuke, easing their nerves slightly as well. "I can handle it, but I will stay here for a while and not get too close yet, if you don't mind." Because even if it wasn't as bad, Rin did want to protect himself and somewhere he didn't fully trust himself either around Makoto. Not after what had happened before. "Do… Do you smell me too?" he dared to ask, grin fading as he stared up at Makoto out of the corner of his eyes.

Makoto nodded shortly, mouth opening to say something, but closing again as he decided against it. But it was enough of an answer for Rin. It was smart for Rin to stay out of Makoto's way for now, until they at least got used to each other. Rin was really happy now that Sousuke wasn't an Alpha. He couldn't imagine going through the same thing with his best friend.

Feeling the mood change again to something awkward, Rin was about to open his mouth and make some light conversation. But right at that moment the door opened, letting none other than the other Omega in. Rin wasn't sure if they had left the door open, or if Haru now had a key to Makoto's apartment to get in.

Haru walked in as if he belonged there, crossing his arms as he glanced through the apartment, holding Rin's gaze in the end. "Hey, Rin," he murmured, tone as monotone as Rin remembered.

"Hey," Rin replied, grin forming back on his lips. Hopefully now that Haru had come in, the others wouldn't be as awkward anymore. Not that Haru was the light of the party, but people tended to feel comfortable around him. Especially Makoto should feel better now that his best friend, or lover was here. Rin still wasn't sure what they were at this point, and was highly curious, but also dreaded the answer. "So how have you all been? Plans to move in together?" he asked nonchalantly, or at least hoping it came across that way.

"Sousuke already lives here, but they won't allow me to join them," Haru answered, giving the Beta a pointed look.

"I don't live here," Sousuke said, shooting a confused glance over at Makoto, who still kept silent on his side of the room.

Cocking his head to the side Haru studied Sousuke for a moment, and then kicked right in again. "You are always here though. When do you even sleep at your own place?"

Rin followed the conversation as Haru and Sousuke shot things back and forth, one denying everything and the other throwing in arguments that disproved the first's statements. There was still friction between the two, but there was also something quite warming about how they argued. Still this got them nowhere and Rin hadn't received a straight answer yet. "So… what? Are you guys together or not? I mean you all kissed already from what I've heard and… saw. There must be something going on, right? And wouldn't be a good next move be to move in together." Quite the faulty logic since Rin had no desire to move in with the people he had kissed so far. No desire at all.

"You know about that?" Sousuke asked surprised, worry shimmering in his teal eyes.

Rin merely raised an eyebrow, not wanting to make a fuss over it, even if it did sting a bit now that he had the confirmation from the second person. "Yeah, Haru told me. So to me it only makes sense something should happen, right?" He was pushing them towards an answer now, because he needed to know, badly. They could keep up with this denial thing, but in the end they did need to come up with a solution. And Rin was going to force them to come to one.

"Then what about you?" Haru fired back.

"What about me?" Rin returned, not letting Haru get to him yet. This was not about him, this was about them. They were the ones in denial. The fact that Rin had gotten here to see what else could happen, with him included, was something he had stuffed far away in his brain at this point. "I didn't kiss any of you, remember?"

Haru didn't say anything straight away, but his eyes had widened as he glanced over Rin's shoulder, and when Rin followed his gaze, he saw something that shocked him right to the core. Here Sousuke was, leaning in closer and closer, slowly closing his eyes as he was a mere inch away from Rin's face. Rin could feel his warm breath fanning over his skin, noses bumping into each other lightly. One more second and they would be kissing. Rin was torn between stepping away and closing the distance himself, the desire to feel his best friend's lips on his own suddenly growing and growing. He wanted it, wanted to feel them move softly on his own. Erase every memory all the previous kisses had left behind.

Before that one second passed, Sousuke suddenly moved away from Rin, and as Rin opened his eyes fully again, he noticed it was not by choice.

"You do not kiss him!"

Right in front of him stood Makoto, teeth bared and a fire burning in those vibrant green eyes. His fists were balled, ready to throw in a punch if needed. Everything about his stance screamed aggression. He would do anything to keep Sousuke away from Rin. His voice had deepened, darkened, a tone Rin hadn't heard before, and it seeped into his skin so deliciously he couldn't stop himself from shivering.

"You do not touch him."


	15. Chapter 15

I have been gone for more than a year! And I apologize... I just wasn't in the right state of mind to write and have also not written anything for over a year... But this is the first update since then! And I am excited! I hope you'll enjoy the aftermath of Makoto's outburst...

...

Rooted to his spot, Rin stared at a broad back, heaving with every breath intake. Everyone had fallen silent, a fear for breaking it settling in. The initial blow of Makoto's low timbre voice had faded away, and now Rin was mostly frightened and confused. This had not been the energy he had entered before, and it finally felt like they perhaps could talk normally, even if there was this unspoken thing lingering around them.

But now something had changed yet again. Rin had his proof. This was the stereotypical behaviour of an Alpha. Rin had wished Makoto had been different though. Hoped he would show that Alpha's could behave differently.

Makoto's fists stayed balled up, but his arms were lowered, no longer ready to fight. His nerves were calming down. Rin could see it in the way his tightened muscles relaxed under his t-shirt, arms no longer flexing as if waiting for a next move. Across from him stood Sousuke, staring at Makoto, but not meeting his gaze. He was chewing on his cheek, trying to rid himself of the tension without showing much to Makoto. It was odd to see his best friend like this. Normally Sousuke would be quick to throw in a reply, defend himself, defend Rin even. Because how dare Makoto tell Sousuke he was not allowed to touch or kiss Rin? Strangely enough not even Rin had retorted with anything. It was the power of Makoto's voice that had changed it all.

The only one who seemed unfazed by it all, was Haru. He was staring blankly at the other three, eyebrow raised as he questioned everyone's behaviour. It was also he who broke the silence first.

"Why did you stop him?" he questioned, pulling Makoto out of trance, making the Alpha turn to him. "Rin is right. He hasn't kissed any of us yet." The words came out matter-of-factly, finding Sousuke's behaviour only logical with the subject they had previously discussed.

Makoto looked at Haru for a while, studying his face, before turning back to Sousuke, and then to Rin. Their eyes met and Rin's breath caught in his throat at the sight. That fire no longer burned in those emerald eyes, they shimmered with something else now, and it cut straight to Rin's core.

Before Rin could say something, Makoto turned away and stormed out of the apartment, leaving the other three to fend for their own. Rin could only stare at the empty doorway through which Makoto had disappeared, those green eyes still burned into his mind. They had been filled to the brim with sadness, but what had stood out most, was the regret. Regret of that what had happened. Not just today, but from the start. Regret that he had ever behaved differently towards Haru, towards Sousuke, but mostly Rin. Makoto hadn't want to change, but he couldn't stop it, and it was ruining everything.

All Rin now wanted was to comfort him, tell him it was all okay. It was not all his fault. Seeing Makoto so utterly broken was not something he ever wanted to see again.

As the other two were still staring at the door, Rin decided it was time to take action. He walked to the exit, not caring if the others were coming as well. All that he knew was that Makoto needed someone right now, and even if Rin was perhaps not the right person, he was going to try to be. But before he even made it to the end of the hallway, someone grabbed his arm.

"Rin, you can't just go running after him," Sousuke said softly, not releasing his hold on Rin's arm.

Rin did not want to meet his best friend's gaze, not wanting to see what his friend was feeling at this point. One person's emotions were enough for now. "Why not?" he replied through gritted teeth, annoyed Sousuke was not supporting him.

"Because you don't know where he would go. You're not from around here, Rin." Sousuke let Rin's arm slip from his hold now, Rin's tone getting to him a little. "It's dark out, it's not…"

It's not safe. That's what he wanted to say. Not safe for Rin to go out alone and try to find Makoto. "I will find him," Rin only said, the anger that flared at Sousuke's thoughts kept at bay for now.

"No, you won't."

That made Rin turn towards him, red eyes blazing as he looked up at his best friend. "Why not? Because I am not strong enough? Because I am not good enough? Because I am just the sad little omega who is no better than a damsel in distress?" He wanted to make sure Sousuke knew where Rin stood. That he was not some weakling just because he was an omega. He was not less than Sousuke was. And Rin would fight his own battles, as he had done in Australia already. There he had been on his own too and had survived just fine.

But Sousuke didn't seem fazed at all by Rin's outburst. Rather he seemed angry himself, towering over Rin as he had done when they were little. "Why should it be you that finds him?" Sousuke asked quietly. "You haven't been here in months. Haven't spoken to us in months. You have been gone while we were here left alone, trying to keep our sanity as we go through these changes. I have been here with Makoto this whole time, trying to figure out what he needs, what we all need. It has been me that's been here."

The softness in his voice stung, Rin knowing just how angry he was. Or perhaps angry wasn't the right word. Insulted or disappointed maybe. It made Rin feel small, a bit like that weak omega he had mentioned before. "But it's me that caused this," he whispered, keeping his gaze down. He wouldn't apologize, nor really acknowledge Sousuke's words, not wanting to give in just yet.

A humourless chuckle escaped Sousuke's lips as he took a step back. Tiredly he pushed his hand through his hair, trying to find the words to explain this to Rin. "It's… It's not your fault, Rin." His tone had changed. He still spoke softly, but it was no longer laced with disappointment as it had been before. "The only cause here is Makoto's change into an alpha. Him settling into this new flow of hormones. You were just a catalyst right now, but it also could've been Haru. Don't blame yourself for what happened."

A slight tightening of the lip showed that Rin was not entirely happy with that answer. Of course it was stupid, but it made him feel less special. Like he had no connection here at all. But he was not here to make a connection, so why did it matter anyway? He was here to find out what the relationship was between the others and… and nothing. Especially not now with what Sousuke said. He was not a real part of this.

Sousuke opened his mouth to say something, seeing Rin struggle, but was cut off by Haru. "Should we not go after Makoto?" he questioned, eying us both with a raised eyebrow. Sousuke shot him a challenging look, distrust mingling in his teal eyes. Haru simply shot him a look back, not caring about what Sousuke thought. "You can also keep standing here, arguing over who gets to find him."

"Let's just go," Rin retorted, turning around and continuing on his route, the other two following in silence.

As they moved down the stairs, not feeling like waiting for the elevator, Rin felt the guilt rip through him. He had really abandoned them, hadn't he? Like he had before. Last time in shame, in this time in fear. He had cut them all off, not wanting to hear their problems. Not wanting to include his own. And now he found out his best friend had been struggling, worse perhaps than Rin had. At least Rin knew what he would go through, information on omega's everywhere to be found. It was the beta's that had a far more difficult time, and Sousuke was going through it all. The need to take care of Makoto so big, it was eating at him. And it was not just Makoto. He had taken care of Haru too, and even tried to with Rin, when he had leaned down to kiss him. To include him in this messed up thing. Sousuke was suffering, and Rin wasn't there for him. Again, wasn't there for him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered only for Sousuke to hear.

The Beta looked at him and Rin could feel him reaching out. Right as his hand was about to close around Rin's, the omega stopped dead in his tracks.

Around the corner of the stairwell Rin could see Makoto, seated on a wooden bench, placed in the entrée way to make it feel homier. The Alpha had tear streaks running down his face, eyes glistening with a fresh set. He was talking on the phone, the device pressed against his ear as he had his head almost in his lap. Makoto's voice broke with almost every word he spoke, his emotions not doing any better. This was a sight none of them had really seen before, reserved just for family. It made them feel like they should really be there, so they stayed in the shadows.

"I don't know what to do, dad," Makoto said, rubbing a hand through his brown locks back and forth, trying to rid himself of this frustrating feeling. "I'm scared of what I will do. It's only getting worse and I think that I will really hurt him next time."

It stayed quiet for a second, Makoto's father replying to his son's words. Rin couldn't imagine what it must be like to see your child in such distress. To see them go through all this. At least Makoto had his family to fall back on and could call for such things. They were close, very close. Something Rin had been jealous of.

"I know!" Makoto called out, clearly still frustrated. "But it doesn't matter what I used to be like. I am changing!"

His father interjected Makoto, raising his voice a little so that even Rin could hear the hum coming from the phone. And Makoto listened, muscles relaxing slightly as he let the words sink in.

"Are you sure?" Makoto asked softly, then waited for a reply. "But then I still don't know how to deal with it now. How do I get through this?"

Makoto was silent for the longest time, simply listening to his father for a while, and taking comfort out of his words. It wasn't the same calm Makoto Rin knew all too well, but he was getting there slowly. Settling back into his old self.

But Rin ached for Makoto, and for Sousuke, knowing now what they were going through. As Rin had his own internal struggle, they had suffered through theirs. Rin looked up at Haru, thinking of his struggle. He was never one to talk much, but didn't make things very difficult either. Things were just as they were. Though Rin assumed it wasn't as black and white for Haru either. Just because he didn't talk, didn't mean he wasn't going through his own torment. Rin had seen it in the bickering with Sousuke. The jealousy he felt of Makoto's and Sousuke's relationship. Haru wanted to be part of things too.

"Okay, thanks dad," Makoto murmured, finally closing off the call. "I love you."

At this point Rin didn't know when the appropriate time was to actually go up to the Alpha, and it seemed the others didn't know either, staying right there around the corner. They could hear Makoto sigh, and slowly get up from the bench. Peeking around the corner to see where Makoto now was, had Rin actually meet the emerald gaze. Damn it, they had been caught.

Stepping out of his hiding place, Rin let Makoto fully see him. "We, uh, didn't want to interrupt," he said awkwardly, waving at the general space around him. Haru and Sousuke stepped around the corner as well, looking equally sheepishly.

But it didn't seem to bother Makoto, a smile forming on his lips as he looked them all over. Relief sparked his eyes as he met every gaze, knowing they weren't running away, no matter what he did.

"Come on, let's get back up and see where everyone sleeps."

...

Well, what did you think? Does it still feel like the old me? I think I did alright...

Love, Dana


End file.
